English Girl in New York
by MFG
Summary: Fünf Jahre nachdem Voldemort besiegt wurde. Wie geht es weiter im Leben des Goldenen Trios? Werden sie mit den großen und kleinen Stolpersteinen die ihnen das Leben in den Weg legt fertig und endlich ihr Glück finden?
1. Prolog

Prolog 

Nachdem sie die Schule abgeschlossen hatten und Voldemort besiegt war, zogen Harry, Ron und Hermione zusammen in ein altes Lagerhaus in den Docklands direkt an der Themse.

Sie hatten Glück, dass sie dieses Haus recht günstig ersteigern konnten, denn diese Gegend Londons nahe Greenwich war mittlerweile absolut Hipp geworden, und dementsprechend waren dort die Immobilienpreise ins Astronomische gestiegen - besonders für ein Objekt in dieser Größe.

Ihr neues Domizil hatten sie mit viel Mühe und noch mehr Zauberei zu einem sehr gemütlichen Wohnhaus umgebaut.

Diese Zeit war sehr anstrengend, hatte sie aber trotz vieler Streiterein (hauptsächlich zwischen Hermione und Ron, wegen seiner Lieblingsfarbe ORANGE) noch näher zusammen geschweißt und keiner von den dreien konnte sich ein Leben ohne einander vorstellen.

Sirius Black hatte zwar seinem Patensohn das meiste Geld vermacht, aber auch den anderen beiden einen großen Batzen hinterlassen.

Somit waren alle drei in der Lage, sich einerseits dieses Haus und andererseits ein ganzes Jahr Auszeit zu leisten, das wiederum nötig war, um dem ganzen Trouble mit der Presse und dem Zaubereiministerium zu entgehen.

Nach einem ¾ Jahr war es endlich geschafft und der 4-geschossige Backsteinbau aus dem 19. Jahrhundert sah endlich so aus wie die drei es sich vorgestellt hatten.

Im Erdgeschoss waren die Räume, die sie gemeinsam nutzten. Neben einer großen Gemeinschaftsküche gab es ein riesiges Wohnzimmer mit alten Möbeln, ein Esszimmer, in dem alle Weasleys, Grangers und sonstige Freunde zusammen Essen konnten, ihr Sportzimmer mit diversen Muggel Trainingsgeräten und auch eine kleine, aber feine Bibliothek, denn Harry hatte eine menge Bücher, die ihm seine Eltern, Sirius und Professor Dumbledore hinterlassen hatten, und auch Hermione besaß nicht wenige Bücher.

Die erste Etage gehörte Ron, die zweite Hermione und die dritte Harry.

Jede Etage war vollständig eingerichtet mit allem was dazu gehört, aber es war eher selten, dass sie sich abends alleine in ihre Wohnungen zurückzogen.

Meistens verbrachten sie ihre Abende gemeinsam im Erdgeschoss oder auf dem großen Dachgarten, wenn es warm genug war.

Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass jeder in jede Wohnung ein- und ausgehen kann, und wenn sie einmal Besuch hatten mit dem sie alleine sein wollten, schlossen sie einfach die Wohnungstür ab und die anderen wussten Bescheid.

Sie lebten sehr harmonisch zusammen - mittlerweile waren fünf Jahre vergangen und jeder hatte seinen Job.

Hermione war nach Ihrem Studium eine erfolgreiche und angesehene Anwältin in beiden Welten und sollte im Herbst Junior Partnerin in der Kanzlei McKenzie, Duncan und Partner werden.

Ron tat sich anfangs etwas schwer damit sich einen passenden Beruf zu suchen. Aber mittlerweile war er der sehr erfolgreich Trainer der Chudley Cannons, nachdem er seine nicht ganz so erfolgreiche Karriere als Profi Quidditch Spieler beendet hatte. Mit ihm hatten sie endlich wieder den Meistertitel geholt.

Harry dagegen war mit seiner Quidditch Karriere sehr viel mehr erreicht: mit den Montrose Magpies war er so erfolgreich, dass er nun der Sucher der Englischen National Mannschaft war und im Herbst um die Weltmeisterschaft in Neuseeland kämpfen würde. Er wollte noch zwei oder drei Jahre Profi bleiben und danach eine Ausbildung machen. Was genau wusste er noch nicht, aber er hatte ja noch etwas Zeit.

Auror wollten beide nicht werden der Kampf gegen Voldemort hatte ihnen gereicht!

Alle drei hatten auch hin und wieder Beziehungen und wider Erwarten war Ron derjenige, der sich als Erster mit seiner Freundin verlobt hatte. Lavender kannte die Beziehung der drei seit ihrer Schulzeit und wusste das Hermione keine Gefahr für sie war: die Schwärmerei von Ron für Hermione war schon während der Schulzeit in Bruderliebe übergegangen.

Bei Harry und Hermione sah das schon etwas anders aus:

Wenn Hermione einen Freund den beiden Jungs vorstellte, wurde dieser immer sehr misstrauisch von Ron und Harry begutachtet. Sollte einer mal dieser strengen Prüfung standgehalten haben, hielt die Beziehung dann trotzdem nicht sehr lange, da der jenige meistens auf Harry eifersüchtig war.

Bei Harry war es ähnlich, obwohl Hermione seine Freundinnen niemals „prüfte", fühlten sich diese - trotz Hermiones freundlichen Verhaltens - bedroht und begannen dann einen Zickenkrieg, auf den sich Hermione aber nie einließ.

Meistens war Harry dann so genervt, dass er die Damen auf eine nette, aber doch direkte Art abservierte, das sich dann oft so anhörte: „Es tut mir leid. Wenn Du mit meinen Freunden nicht klar kommst, dann musst Du eben gehen. Ich kenne die beiden schon viel zu lange, als dass ich auf sie verzichten könnte. Mach's gut." Höflich wie er war, hielt er ihr sogar noch die Tür auf.

Harry nervte es schon ziemlich, denn er gab sich immer Mühe, nicht zuviel mit Ron und Hermione zu unternehmen, wenn er in einer neuen Beziehung steckte. Aber die Frauen waren trotzdem auf Hermione eifersüchtig.

Er hatte einfach noch nicht die Richtige gefunden.

Wenn mal wieder eine Beziehung der beiden in die Brüche gegangen war, trafen sich Harry und Hermione meistens im Gemeinschaftswohnzimmer und machten sich in Schlabberklamotten einen netten Abend mit ein oder zwei guten Filmen, viel Eiscreme, Popcorn, Bier oder Wein. Gegenseitig gaben sie sich Halt und trösteten sich.

Nicht wenige ihrer Exfreunde hatten sich bei ihnen kenngelernt und sind jetzt glücklich zusammen. Bei zwei Paaren waren Harry und Hermione sogar zur Hochzeit eingeladen.

Nicht dass sich die beiden von einer Beziehung in die nächste stürzten, aber es hielt einfach nie länger als 2-3 Monate. Irgendwie schienen die beiden dazu verdammt zu sein alleine zu bleiben. Ob sich das jemals ändern würde war sehr ungewiss.


	2. Wie Bitte?

Hallo zusammen, hier kommt mal wieder ein Versuch von mir. Ich bin dankbar für jede Kritik und Anregung, ich kann nur was verbessern wenn ihr mir Schreibt. Die meisten von euch wissen ja wie es geht. Und danke an alle die mir schon geschrieben haben, ich hoffe ich kann euch weiter hierfür begeistern. Da mir die vorgegebenen Paare nicht wirklich gefallen, ist die ganze Geschichte AU, auch was die verstorbenen angehet da die Story begonnen wurde bevor Band 7 rauskam.

Leider gehört mir außer der Idee zu dieser Geschichte nicht viel, das meiste habe ich mir nur von JKR geliehen.

Jetzt aber viel Spaß!

* * *

**Wie bitte?**

* * *

„Ich soll heiraten?" Hermione als wütend zu bezeichnen war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ihrer Stimme einen ruhigen Klang geben, damit sie ihre Vorgesetzten nicht anschrie.

„Ja Miss Granger, sie sollten ein geregeltes Familienleben haben, wenn sie Junior Partner in unserer Kanzlei werden wollen." erwiderte Dougal McKenzie, und sein Partner Angus Duncan nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

Die Kanzlei McKenzie, Duncan und Partner war die älteste Rechtsanwalts- und Notarskanzlei in London, die beide Welten vertrat. Dementsprechend hatten sie weltweit einen hervorragenden Ruf, den es Ihrer Meinung nach zu verlieren gab, wenn eine 23-jährige unverheiratete Frau bei ihnen als Junior Partner einstieg.

An Hermiones Ehrgeiz und Erfolg lag es nicht, denn sie hatte bisher jeden Fall gewonnen von Strafverteidigung bis hin zu einem erbitterten Scheidungskrieg einer der bekanntesten Ehen in beiden Welten.

Was ihnen Sorgen bereitete war, dass Hermione zu jeder Weihnachtsfeier mit einem anderen Partner erschienen war (es waren insgesamt 3 Feiern, und bei einer davon war sie ohne Begleitung gekommen), und Ihrer Meinung nach musste ein erfolgreicher Anwalt in einer intakten Beziehung leben. Was sollten sonst die Klienten denken!

„Und wenn ich nicht heirate, dann ...?" „...werden sie bei uns nicht zum jüngsten Junior Partner den wir je hatten." antwortete Mr. McKenzie.

Ungläubig starrte Hermione ihren Gegenüber an. Mr. Duncan ergänzte: „Und nur sehr ungern würden wir uns von ihnen trennen. Sie sind eine sehr gute Anwältin, und sie werden es noch sehr weit bringen, aber dann leider nicht bei uns. Und auch in keiner anderen Kanzlei hier in London – zumindest bei keiner Guten."

Hermione war nun wirklich geschockt. „Das heißt, wenn ich nicht bis zu meinem nächsten Geburtstag einen Ehepartner habe werden sie mich entlassen?"

„So leid es uns auch tut, aber so ist es und glauben sie uns, wir würden sie nur sehr ungern verlieren."

„Das ist Erpressung!"

„Nein Miss Granger, das ist keine Erpressung. Wir machen sie nur auf ihre Möglichkeiten aufmerksam. Was halten sie davon, wenn sie sich den Rest der Woche frei nehmen und sich das Ganze noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Zur Zeit haben sie keine akuten Fälle und ihre Termine von heute kann Mr. Wilder übernehmen, da er ja sowieso ihr Assistent ist. Ich glaube, sie hatten sowieso die letzten drei Tage Urlaub, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Hermione konnte nur nicken. Sie erhob sich langsam und nickte den beiden älteren Herren zu als sie das große Büro verließ.

Sie hatte das Gefühl als würden ihre Beine sie nicht mehr tragen, als sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro machte.

„Hermione was ist los mit dir, du bist so blass."

Mit einem besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht kam ihr Alan Wilder entgegen. „Es ist schon gut Alan, mir geht es nur nicht so gut, kannst du bitte meine Termine heute Nachmittag übernehmen? Ich glaube, ich muss mich ein wenig hinlegen."

Alan, ihr Assistent, war zwar ebenfalls Anwalt, durfte aber in England noch nicht als solcher arbeiten, da er nur eine Lizenz für Neuseeland hatte und auf seine englische Lizenz noch gut ein Jahr warten musste.

„Ja natürlich Hermione, es liegt ja nichts Wichtiges an. Soll ich jemanden anrufen, der dich abholt?"

Hermione war ganz abgelenkt und in ihren Gedanken, „was?... oh ach so, nein danke, ich schaff das schon."

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche und verließ immer noch in Gedanken versunken das Büro.

„Ein schönes Wochenende wünsche ich dir und..." Hermione reagierte nicht mehr auf die Worte von Alan. „Was haben die ihr bloß erzählt, dass sie so neben dem Besen hängt? So habe ich sie ja noch nie gesehen", dachte sich Alan. Er mochte Hermione sehr, er respektierte sie als Kollegin und empfand sie als Freundin, aber mehr auch nicht. Mit einem Kopfschütteln setzte er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und arbeitete weiter.

Hermione ging ihren Weg wie in Trance. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie schon mitten auf der Strasse war, als sie von quietschenden Reifen und einer lauten Hupe wieder in die Realität zurück geholt wurde. Sie entschuldigte sich bei den Autofahrern und rannte zurück auf den Gehweg. Ihr Herz raste. „Jetzt wäre ich wegen den beiden idiotischen rückständigen alten Tattergreisen fast Überfahren worden!", schimpfte sie im Stillen und ihre Wut kam mit einer noch größeren Intensität zurück. „Arrgh, wie können die nur so einen Mist verzapfen." Sie verschwand in eine der Seitengassen, drehte sich mit einem prüfenden Blick um und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp.

Zuhause angekommen rannte sie fast in ihr Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen.

Sie hatte während des Studiums angefangen, ihren Frust über Professoren oder schlechte Prüfungsergebnisse mit etwas Sport auszugleichen. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass sie sich nachdem Sport wieder viel besser aufs Lernen konzentrieren konnte. Nach einigen Experimenten war sie auf Kickboxen gekommen. Dass sie dadurch eine viel bessere Figur bekommen hatte, war ein netter Nebeneffekt.

Im Sportraum angekommen zog sie sich ihre Handschuhe an und machte sich auch gleich über den Sandsack her.

WAMM, „...diese Idioten..." WAMM „...was denken die sich eigentlich dabei?" WAMM „...so rückständig kann doch keiner sein!" WAMM „...leben die denn noch im Mittelalter?" WAMM „...ich bin doch kein Flittchen!..." WAMM „...das mit jedem ins Bett hüpft,..." WAMM „...der ihr über denn Weg läuft!" WAMM.

So schimpfte Hermione noch lange weiter. Nach jedem Satz schlug sie entweder mit ihren Fäusten oder mit ihren Füßen auf dem Sandsack ein, der mittlerweile ziemlich ramponiert aussah. Sie schimpfte weiter und weiter, und als ihr keine Schimpfwörter mehr für die beiden einfielen, erfand sie einfach Neue. Sie prügelte schon eine gute Stunde auf den Sandsack ein und war so erledigt wie man es eben ist, wenn man eine Stunde auf einen Sandsack einschlägt. Aber die immer noch erhebliche Wut auf ihre beiden Arbeitgeber gab ihr die Kraft immer weiter zu machen. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Ron nach Hause gekommen war.

„Halloooooo, Hermione, Harry; seid ihr schon zu Hause?" rief Ron durch das Haus.

„Ach nein, Harry ist ja im Trainingslager für die Weltmeisterschaft im Sommer und Hermione ist bestimmt noch in der Kanzlei." dachte er sich, als er plötzlich ein dumpfes Geräusch aus dem Trainingsraum hörte: WAMM „Nanu, ist Hermione doch da?" Und neugierig, was sie so früh zuhause machte, ging er in Richtung Trainingsraum. „Hallo Hermio...," was er sah verschlug ihm fast die Sprache: Hermione war grade dabei, ein riesiges Loch in den Sandsack zu schlagen. Eine Naht hatte sich schon leicht geöffnet und ein wenig vom Inhalt rieselte heraus.

Sie hatte zwar ihre Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten, aber dieser hatte sich schon fast ganz aufgelöst, ihr Gesicht war hochrot und sie hatte ein gefährliches Funkeln in den Augen, was Ron regelrecht Angst machte.

„Hermione was ist los mit dir?" Doch Hermione reagierte nicht. „Hermione?..." Sie reagierte immer noch nicht. Erst als er sie anschrie, schaute sie etwas überrascht zur Seite.

„Oh,...Hallo Ron", kam atemlos von ihr. Aber sofort begann sie wieder den Sandsack zu bearbeiten und zu fluchen.

„Verdammt Hermione, was ist los mit dir?" Hermione reagierte wieder nicht.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er sie dazu bringen, sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren.

„Ron es ist nichts, lass mich einfach in Ruhe ja!"

„Das glaubst du ja wohl selbst nicht! Erst erzählst du mir was du für ein Problem hast, bevor du noch den Sandsack von der Decke holst."

Nur sehr langsam beruhigte sie sich. „Ach Ron,... meine Chefs haben mir heute eine riesige Hürde in den Weg gestellt, und wenn ich diese Hürde nicht schaffe, bin ich im Herbst arbeitslos und werde auch wohl keinen neuen Job hier in London mehr kriegen."

Frustriert setzte sie sich auf eine Bank, die in der Nähe stand.

„Was für eine Hürde könnte das denn sein, die DU nicht überwinden kannst, Miss Oberschlau?", versuchte er sie etwas unbeholfen zu necken. Hermione seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ron, ich glaube diese Hürde werde ich wahrscheinlich nie nehmen können schon gar nicht bis zum Herbst." Mittlerweile war ihre Stimmung von Wut in Verzweiflung umgeschlagen, was man ihrer Stimme deutlich anhörte. Ron war erschüttert: so hatte er Hermione noch nie gesehen.

Er konnte nicht anders, setzte sich neben sie, nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten: „Hermione was hältst du davon, wenn du dich duschen gehst, ich uns etwas zum Essen mache, beim Essen erzählst du mir dann von dieser Hürde und wir versuchen gemeinsam eine Lösung zu finden?"

Hermione sah in dankbar an. „Danke Ron, ich glaube zwar nicht, dass wir eine Lösung finden, aber das mit dem Duschen hört sich gut an."

Mit einem kleinem Lächeln stand sie auf, zog ihre Handschuhe aus und machte sich auf den Weg in ihre Wohnung, um sich unter der Dusche etwas zu entspannen. Das warme Wasser spülte zwar nicht ihre Probleme weg, aber es beseitigte das Zittern, das sie nach der Anstrengung ergriffen hatte.

Er machte das, was ihm immer half wenn er frustriert war.

Er kochte das Lieblingsessen von Hermione und zauberte anschließend noch einen fantastischen Nachtisch aus einer riesigen Menge Eiscreme.

„Also wenn sie das nicht wieder etwas aufheitert, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Er ging noch in den Keller, um eine Flasche ihres Lieblingsweines zu holen und deckte dann liebevoll den Tisch in der Küche.

„Danke Ron", sagte Hermione und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange bevor sie sich setzte und er das Essen auf den Tisch stellte.

„Kein Problem Hermione. Für Dich tue ich alles, das weißt du doch."

Mit einem leisen Lächeln sah sie ihn an, bevor sie sich etwas von dem hervorragenden Essen nahm und begann zu essen.

Obwohl sie ziemlich verzweifelt war, bemerkte sie, dass sie doch ziemlich großen Hunger hatte. Obwohl das wohl eher daran lag, dass sie sich gerade sehr verausgabt hatte, denn eigentlich war ihr nicht nach Essen zumute.

Schweigend machten sich die beiden über das Essen her.

Nachdem sie fertig waren sagte Ron: „Hermione nimm doch schon mal den Wein mit ins Wohnzimmer. Ich räume nur schnell denn Tisch ab und komme dann gleich nach. Und dann erzählst du mir, was heute passiert ist."

Hermione nickte nur, nahm die Weingläser und die Flasche und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich machte.

Ron kam etwa fünf Minuten später zu ihr und drückte ihr eine große Schüssel Eis in die Hand.

„Danke Ron".

„So nun erzähl mal was Dich so aus der Bahn geworfen hat."

Hermione schwieg noch einen Moment, genoss einen Löffel Eis und seufzte.

„Ron, du weißt doch wie sehr ich meine Arbeit liebe und ich habe mir auch nie etwas zu schulden kommen lassen", wieder seufzte sie auf.

„Ja Hermione, das weiß ich und Deine Chefs wissen das auch, da bin ich mir sicher. Also was ist jetzt passiert?"

Hermione atmete tief ein. „Ich soll Heiraten!"

Jetzt war es raus. Rons Kinnlade war irgendwie auf seinem Knie gelandet.

„Wie bitte? Ich habe da wohl was nicht richtig verstanden?! Hast du gerade gesagt, du sollst heiraten?"

Hermione nickte nur. Geschockt schaute Ron sie an. Tausend Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. War Hermione vielleicht schwanger und die wollten nicht, dass einer ihrer Anwälte ein uneheliches Kind hatte, oder lebten die wirklich noch im Mittelalter und glaubten nicht, dass eine alleinstehende Frau etwas wert war?

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Und warum sollst du heiraten?" Diese Frage stellte er flüsternd, aber Hermione verstand sie trotzdem.

„Damit ich dem Ansehen der Firma nicht schade. Erfolgreiche Anwälte müssen ihrer Meinung nach glücklich verheiratet sein." Hermione schaute angespannt auf ihr Eis. Ron atmete erleichtert aus: sie bekam scheinbar kein Kind.

„Die Kerle leben wohl noch in der Steinzeit oder was?"

Jetzt war es an Ron wütend zu werden.

„Und das Schlimmste ist, wenn ich nicht bis zu meinem 24. Geburtstag verheiratet oder zumindest verlobt bin und einen festen Hochzeitstermin habe, bin ich meinen Job los. Und einen Neuen werde ich dann wohl in ganz London nicht mehr kriegen, weil die meisten Kanzleien ganz ähnlich denken."

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen machte sich im Wohnzimmer breit.

Beide waren in ihre Gedanken versunken.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Ron das Schweigen brach. „Die leben wirklich noch im Mittelalter! Was glauben die eigentlich wie du in einem guten ¾ Jahr deinen Mann fürs Leben finden sollst?" „Ich weiß es auch nicht, ich denke ja schon die ganze Zeit darüber nach, wie ich aus dieser Situation heraus komme, aber mir will einfach kein Weg einfallen."

Wieder verfielen sie in Schweigen. Beide dachten fieberhaft darüber nach, wie Hermione aus dieser Falle herauskommen könnte.

„Und wenn du deine eigene Kanzlei aufmachst?", fragte Ron nach einer Weile.

„Ron, dafür habe ich kein Geld und außerdem haben die beiden ja Recht. Die Klienten wollen keinen Anwalt der sein Privatleben nicht im Griff hat. Ich würde also gar keine Klienten bekommen." Wieder war ein Seufzen von Hermione zu hören.

„Ron ich gehe jetzt zu Bett, Danke fürs Zuhören und für das Essen heute Abend. Es war sehr gut." Sie erhob sich, gab Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte Gute Nacht.

„Gute Nacht Hermione, und wir werden eine Lösung finden, das verspreche ich Dir". Mit einem warmen Lächeln versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Danke."

Seite 5 von 5


	3. Pobleme werden gewälzt

Und weiter geht es. Wie immer, mir gehört nur die Idee alles andere gehört JKR. (Bis auf ein paar Namen die gehören Diane Gabaldon) Ich verdiene hiermit keine Geld und Lebe nur von Luft und Kommis. Also lasst mich nicht verhungern. Und danke an alle die schon geschrieben haben. Ich bin scheinbar zwar auf Diät aber ihr habt mich vor einen grausamen Hungertod bewart. Danke noch mal.

Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

* * *

**Probleme werden gewälzt**

Er saß noch bis weit nach Mitternacht im Wohnzimmer und grübelte über Hermiones Problem. Mit einem resignierten Seufzer erhob er sich, löschte das Licht und ging ebenfalls zu Bett.

„Vielleicht fällt mir Morgen was ein."

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er sehr früh, Hermione schlief noch.

Er bereitete das Frühstück vor und überlegte immer noch hin und her wie sie Hermiones Problem lösen konnten. Schließlich kam ihm die Idee bei jemanden Rat zu holen und bei wem konnte er bei diesem Problem besser einen Rat einholen als bei einem anderen Anwalt.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schrieb er Hermione eine Nachricht, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen solle und er bestimmt eine Lösung finden würde.

Anschließend zog er sich rasch an und appariete zu dem Gebäude, in dem das Büro seiner Schwester Ginny lag. Sie war inzwischen eine sehr erfolgreiche Anwältin im Bereich Wirtschaft geworden und leitete die Rechtsabteilung in der Firma von Fred und George. Er hielt bei Claire an, Ginny's Sekretärin, und fragte, ob Ginny schon da sei. Ron hatte Glück: Ginny arbeitete schon und hatte sogar etwas Zeit für ihn.

Sie saß in ihrem Designerkostüm hinter ihrem großen Schreibtisch und las gerade einen Brief den ihr eine Express Eule zugestellt hatte, als Ron von Claire hereingeführt wurde. Ginny stand auf und begrüßte ihren Bruder mit einer Umarmung.

„Guten Morgen Ron! Was machst du denn schon so früh hier? Setz dich, ich bin gleich bei dir. Claire, würden Sie uns bitte einen Tee bringen?" Mit diesen Worten bugsierte sie Ron auf die Couch, auf der sie gewöhnlich etwas zwanglosere Besprechungen abhielt und setzte sich selbst wieder an ihren Schreibtisch, um den Brief zu Ende zu lesen.

Kurz nachdem Claire den Tee brachte, hatte sie auch Zeit für Ron und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch. „So. Ron, jetzt erzähl mir was los ist. Du kommst doch sonst nicht so kurzfristig in mein Büro und schon gar nicht um 7 Uhr morgens."

Ron wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte. Der Plan, Ginny zu fragen verlor immer mehr an Attraktivität und er hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er ohne Hermiones Einverständnis hier war. So druckste er eine zeitlang herum und rang mit sich selbst.

Schließlich konnte er sich aber doch überwinden und erzählte Ginny alles, was am Abend zuvor passiert war.

Während er Hermiones Problem schilderte, wechselte Ginny's Gesichtsausdruck zwischen entsetzt, wütend bis zu einem gemeinen Grinsen.

„Ginny?", Ron brauchte fünf Versuche, um Ginny's Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken.

"Was..."

„Sag mal, hörst Du mir eigentlich zu?"

„Ja Ron. Natürlich höre ich dir zu!"

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, warum du so einen fiesen Gesichtsausdruck hast? Freust du dich etwa darüber, dass Hermione vielleicht ihren Job verliert?" Ron war ziemlich sauer.

„Ron, was denkst du eigentlich von mir? Natürlich freue ich mich nicht wegen der Sache mit dem Job! Ich freue mich über die Gelegenheit Hermione zu verkuppeln und ich weiß auch schon mit wem."

Wieder zog ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen leuchteten.

„Ginny,... mit wem willst du Hermione verkuppeln?"

Ron wurde jetzt richtig misstrauisch und fragte sich, ob es eine so gute Idee gewesen war, Ginny um Rat zu bitten. Vielleicht hätte er besser zu Harry gehen sollen, aber er hätte ja gar nicht genau gewusst, wo Harry ist.

„Das verrate ich dir nicht, vielleicht kommst du ja von selber drauf." Ich warte schon lange auf die Gelegenheit, die beiden zu verkuppeln!"

Ginny's Gesicht wurde nachdenklich. „Wichtig ist nur, dass wir jeden Anderen sorgfältig ausschließen", murmelte sie nachdenklich vor sich hin, als sie sich plötzlich wieder an Ron wand.

„Ron, du gehst zurück zu Hermione und kümmerst dich ums sie. Ich regele das schon. Glaub mir, Hermione ist bis zu ihrem Geburtstag verheiratet oder zumindest verlobt."

Ron gefiel Ginny's Gesichtsausdruck bei diesen Worten gar nicht, aber er hatte gelernt, seiner Schwester zu vertrauen und erhob sich zögernd.

„Aber du tust Hermione nicht weh, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Sie wird mir irgendwann sogar dankbar sein. Aber jetzt geh' schon." Mit diesen Worten schob Ginny ihren völlig perplexen Bruder geradezu aus ihrem Büro.

Er war schon fast am Fahrstuhl angekommen, als sich die Bürotür noch einmal öffnete und Ginny ihren Kopf heraus streckte. „...ach Ron - wehe du erzählst Hermione was wir vorhaben! und ...ach ja, Fred, George und ich kommen zum Mittagessen zu euch. Bis nachher." Und schon ging die Tür wieder zu.

Ron war jetzt sehr nervös und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass der Fahrstuhl angekommen war.

Kaum hatte Ron das Büro verlassen, kontaktierte Ginny auch schon ihre beiden Brüder Fred und George mit Hilfe einer Kristallkugel - eine Erfindung von den Zwillingen, die ähnlich funktionierte wie die Muggel Handys.

Die beiden hatten sich mehr und mehr aus dem Geschäftlichen Teil zurückgezogen und sich wieder ans Erfinden gemacht, nachdem Ginny ins Geschäft eingestiegen war. Sie vertrauten Ginny und überließen ihr die meisten Entscheidungen, hatten aber immer noch das letzte Wort.

Da Ginny's Ton an der Kristallkugel recht eindringlich war, erschienen Fred und George ziemlich schnell bei ihr im Büro.

„Gin, was ist los?", riefen Fred und George gleichzeitig, als sie ihr Büro betraten. „Setzt euch Jungs! ... Hermione hat ein Problem, für dessen Lösung unsere ganze Aufmerksamkeit erforderlich ist. Zwar habe ich schon einen Plan...", mit einem Blick brachte sie die Jungs die schon protestieren wollten zum Schweigen.

„Dessen Umsetzung ist allerdings ziemlich kompliziert."

„Jetzt hast Du uns neugierig gemacht. Erzähl schon!"

Während Ginny erzählte, schlich sich bei den beiden ein absolut identisches, ziemlich boshaftes Grinsen aufs Gesicht.

„Also jetzt meine Frage an Euch: wen kennen wir denn schon seit Jahren, den wir mit ihr verkuppeln wollen, weil die beiden einfach zusammen gehören? Und wie können wir das bewerkstelligen, ohne dass es zu offensichtlich ist, dass wir dahinter stecken bzw. wie machen wir das, dass die beiden denken, sie seien selbst dahinter gekommen?". Das Grinsen der Jungs wurde immer breiter. Die drei steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen sie waren in ihren Element.

Als Ron wieder zuhause ankam, schlief Hermione noch. Da es schon ziemlich spät war, beschloss er gleich das Mittagessen zu machen und Hermione zum Essen zu wecken.

Ginny und die Zwillinge trafen pünktlich um zwölf zum Mittagessen ein und alle drei hatten ein verschwörerisches Grinsen im Gesicht, das sie sich gerade noch verkneifen konnten als Hermione die Küche betrat.

„Hallo Ginny, George, Fred! Was macht Ihr denn hier?" Hermione war schon sehr überrascht, die drei in der Küche sitzen zu sehen.

„Hallo Hermione, Ron war heute morgen bei mir und hat mir erzählt, was deine Chefs mit dir vorhaben und wir sind gekommen, um Dich zu unterstützen und zu helfen." Hermione warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu und er hatte sogar denn Anstand, verlegen auszusehen. „Wie wollt ihr mich denn unterstützen oder mir helfen?"

Hermione klang leicht genervt.

„Ganz einfach Hermione, du heiratest einen von uns." antworteten die Zwillinge im Chor.

Hermione starrte die beiden einen Moment mit offenem Mund an, bevor sie laut los lachte.

Der Blick der Zwillinge war leicht eingeschnappt.

„Mal ehrlich Jungs," brachte Hermione unter Lachtränen mühsam hervor, „ich danke euch für diese Angebot, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das gut gehen würde und uns das jemand glauben würde.

Da könnte ich ja gleich Harry oder Ron heiraten."

Jetzt war es Ron, der Hermione beleidigt ansah. Beide merkten nicht wie Ginny, George und Fred sich angrinsten: das klappte ja hervorragend!

„Hermione lass uns mal machen. Wir finden schon den Richtigen für Dich."

Irgendwie machte diese Aussage Hermione nervös.

Hermione war genervt. Sie wusste, dass es die Weasleys nur gut meinten, aber es war doch zuviel.

Die komplette Familie Weasley war durch Ginny aktiviert worden und alle, wirklich alle bemühten sich Hermione zu verkuppeln.

Sie saß hier in einem Café im Stadtzentrum von London und wartete auf ihr Date.

Es war das 6. diese Woche und es war erst **Mittwoch**.

Sie hatte jeden Tag mit jemand anderem zu Mittag oder zu Abend gegessen und das seit drei Wochen.

Da war nichts mehr mit Romantik das war Akkordarbeit.

Der Bekanntenkreis der Familie Weasley war groß.

Wie groß merkte Hermione erst jetzt. Fast im Stundentakt kamen irgendwelche Eulen mit neuen Vorschlägen oder Terminen für ihr nächstes Blind Date.

Mittlerweile konnte sie sich nicht mal mehr an die einzelnen Namen erinnern, geschweige denn an das Aussehen, die Eigenschaften oder Hobbys, obwohl sie sonst ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis hatte.

Sie zog auch schon ernsthaft in Erwägung, auf das Angebot der Zwillinge einzugehen, nur um diesem „DATE-MARATHON" zu entkommen.

Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto panischer wurde sie. Wo sollte das nur enden?

Inzwischen bekam sie schon Alpträume von sich und einem Gesichtslosen Mann vor dem Traualtar.

Jetzt reichte es. Ihr Date war jetzt schon seit 20 Minuten überfällig.

Sie bezahlte ihren Kaffe und ging zurück ins Büro.

Sie bemerkte nicht die Person, die sie die ganze Zeit intensiv beobachtete.

„Es ist soweit, Teil drei tritt in Kraft." flüsterte die Gestalt und verschwand.


	4. Hermiones Entschluss

_Sorry an alle hier kommt das richtige Kapitel._

_Hi, alle zusammen dieses ist ein HILFEruf von mir, an alle die diese Geschichte mögen. (Auch ein dickes Danke für die Reviews knuddel)_

_Irgendwie habe ich den Faden verloren, ich habe zwar schon ein paar weitere Kapitel fertig und weiß auch schon wie es ausgehen soll, aber leider fehlt mir irgendwie die Mitte. Also wer Lust hat und möchte das die Geschichte weitergeht, kann mir ja evtl. eine Nachricht zukommen lassen._

_Ansonsten ist alles beim alten, bis auf die Idee gehört alle JKR. Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen und ein winzigkleiner Kommi wäre Fantastisch._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermiones Entschluss 

In der Kanzlei angekommen, bat sie um einen Termin bei ihren Chefs.

Da sie erst am späten Nachmittag einen bekam, ging sie in ihrem Büro weiter ihrer Arbeit nach.

„Hallo Hermione, wie war Dein Date?" Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Hallo Alan, frag lieber nicht. Er ist gar nicht erst aufgetaucht, Merlin sei dank."

Alan grinste sie leicht schadenfroh an, hatte aber auch Mitleid mit ihr. Er verstand die Entscheidung seiner Chefs nicht.

Mit einem Seufzen machte sich Hermione wieder an die Arbeit.

Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und würde - wenn ihre Chefs damit einverstanden sein sollten - diese auch schweren Herzens durchziehen.

„Sind sie sich wirklich sicher Miss Granger?" „Ja, Mr. MacKenzie, ich bin mir sicher." Sie seufzte. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich ihre Bedingungen in der kurzen Zeit erfüllen kann und ich möchte nur ungern meinen Job bei ihnen verlieren. Sie haben mir ja selbst einmal erzählt, dass es in dieser Zweigstelle nicht so sehr auf die private Stellung der Anwälte ankommt.

Sie wissen, dass ich eine Lizenz dafür habe und es würde beiden Parteien die ganze Angelegenheit erleichtern. Ich wäre Ihnen aber dankbar, wenn sie mir die Möglichkeit einer Rückkehr einräumen würden, da ich nur sehr ungern London auf Dauer verlassen möchte."

„Natürlich, Miss Granger," antwortete nun Mr. Duncan.

„Wir hatten diese Möglichkeit auch schon in Erwägung gezogen, sie ihnen aber nicht vorgeschlagen, weil wir davon ausgegangen sind, dass sie Britannien nicht verlassen wollen. Wir selber freuen uns aber, dass sie uns dieses Angebot machen, da sie uns dadurch erhalten bleiben. Wir haben sie nämlich als Anwältin und Kollegin schätzen gelernt."

„Wir werden sofort alles Nötige in die Wege leiten, damit sie so schnell wie möglich in unserer Zweigstelle anfangen können." sagte nun wieder Mr. MacKenzie.

„Wenn sie möchten, können sie sich noch ein paar Tage frei nehmen, um sich eine Wohnung zu suchen und um hier alle ihre persönlichen Dinge zu regeln."

„Ja das käme mir sehr entgegen. Danke."

„Miss Granger, wir sehen uns dann in zwei Wochen wieder. Bis dahin dürfte alles erledigt sein."

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Hermione ging wieder in ihr Büro, um ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche zu holen. Alan hatte schon Feierabend gemacht und sie wollte ihm noch eine kurze Notiz hinterlassen.

Sie war noch nicht in der Lage darüber zu sprechen und Merlin sei Dank waren Ron und Harry zur Zeit nicht zuhause und würden auch die nächsten drei Wochen nicht zurück kehren.

Sie konnte ihnen einfach nicht in die Augen sehen und ihnen sagen, dass sie für längere Zeit ins Ausland gehen würde. Es würde ihr das Herz zerreißen, wenn sie es ihnen persönlich sagen müsste. Es war schon schwer genug, es ihren Eltern beizubringen.

Zuhause angekommen setzte sie sich sofort an ihren PC, um im Internet nach einer Wohnung zu suchen.

Sie hatte sich bei Mr. MacKenzie und Mr. Duncan erkundigt, wo das Zauberer-Viertel war und wollte dort in der Nähe eine Wohnung suchen.

Sie wollte einerseits auf jeden Fall eine Muggel-Wohnung, andererseits aber auch nicht zu weit von ihrer Welt und ihrer Arbeit entfernt sein, da die Kanzlei genau auf der Grenze dieser beiden Welten lag.

Nach längerer Recherche hatte sie sich für Freitag 10 Uhr Ortszeit mit einer Maklerhexe verabredet, um sich verschiedene Wohnungen anzusehen. Es blieb also noch genug Zeit, um diesen Kurztrip vorzubereiten.

Es war der letzte Abend vor ihrer entgültigen Abreise. Jetzt konnte sie es nicht mehr länger hinauszögern: sie musste ihrer Mum und ihrem Dad von Ihrem Umzug berichten.

Schweren Herzens setzte sie sich in ein Taxi und fuhr zum Haus ihrer Eltern.

„Hermione mein Schatz!", stürmisch wurde sie von ihrer Mutter umarmt, „schön, dass du da bist! Daddy kommt auch gleich." Mit diesen Worten zog Mrs. Granger Hermione ins Haus.

Ein Seufzten schlich sich über Hermiones Lippen und sie schaute sich traurig um. Wann sie das wohl wieder sehen würde? Das ganze blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt und Ihre Mutter fragte misstrauisch: „Was ist los Hermione? Du verschweigst mir doch etwas." „Was verschweigt Hermione vor uns?" fragte fröhlich ihr Dad, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam und seine Tochter begrüßte.

Wieder seufzte Hermione und ihre Eltern wurden jetzt richtig nervös.

Sie hatte ihre Tochter noch nie so gesehen.

„Mum, Dad, setzt euch, ich muss euch was sagen."

„Du bist schwanger!" Kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Hermiones Mum. Anders konnte sie sich das Verhalten ihrer Tochter nicht erklären.

„Was...? Nein, natürlich nicht! Dafür müsste ich erst mal einen Mann haben." kam es verärgert von Hermione „Und genau das ist das Problem. Ich habe euch doch von dem Gespräch mit Mr. MacKenzie und Mr. Duncan erzählt."

Ihr Vater schnaubte nur und Ihre Mutter gab ein ärgerliches Geräusch von sich.

Sie konnte einfach nicht fassen wie mittelalterlich die Ansichten der Anwälte waren. „Wirklich alle haben versucht mir zu helfen," fuhr Hermione fort. Die Minen ihrer Eltern ignorierend. „Mir wurde es etwas zu viel und darum habe ich mich entschlossen, in einer unserer Niederlassungen im Ausland zu arbeiten."

So, jetzt war es raus! Wie würden ihre Eltern reagieren? Mit offenem Mund starrten sie Hermione an. Ihr Vater regte sich als erster.

„Wann?", kam nur von ihm.

„Morgen Mittag geht mein Portschlüssel. Eine magische Umzugsfirma holt morgen früh meine Sachen ab und bringt sie in meine neue Wohnung." antwortete Hermione leise.

Jetzt fragte ihre Mutter: „Wohin?" Hermione schluckte. Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Das kann ich euch noch nicht sagen."

Jetzt hatte sie den Kampf verloren und die Tränen waren nicht mehr aufzuhalten. „WARUM ZUM TEUFEL KANNST DU UNS NICHT SAGEN WO DU HIN GEHST?" schrie ihr Vater sie an. Hermione zuckte zusammen.

„Weil ich nicht möchte, dass Ron und Harry zu mir kommen und mich zurückholen." Hermione flüsterte sie nur, aber beide verstanden was sie gesagt hatte. „Du hast es ihnen noch nicht gesagt?" fragte nun ihre Mutter genauso leise - sie weinte jetzt auch.

Ihr Vater ging nun aufgebracht durch das Wohnzimmer und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Mum, Dad, es ist so schon schwer genug für mich. Aber wenn ich weiter als Anwältin arbeiten möchte, muss ich das tun, sonst stehe ich im Herbst ohne Arbeit da." Stille.

„Ihr könnt mich jederzeit über die Kanzlei erreichen, genauso wie Ron und Harry. Ich habe ihnen einen Brief geschrieben, der alles erklärt. Bitte macht es mir nicht noch schwerer als es sowieso schon ist ... ich verspreche euch, dass ihr mich irgendwann, wenn es nicht mehr so schwer für mich ist, besuchen könnt und ich schreibe euch auch regelmäßig eine E-Mail und wir können über das Internet miteinander telefonieren."

Jetzt war es ganz aus. Haltlos schluchzend schmiss sie sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter. Beide weinten. Die Wut ihres Vaters war ebenfalls in Traurigkeit umgeschlagen und er nahm beide in den Arm und auch ihm rannen die Tränen über die Wange.

Es dauerte lange bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

Hermione löste sich aus der Umarmung und sagte: „Ich muss jetzt wieder nach Hause." Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Ich vermisse euch jetzt schon!"

Wieder schluchzte sie auf und ging.

Ginny machte sich Sorgen um Hermione. Seit Hermione das Café vor fast drei Wochen verlassen hatte, war sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Alle Eulen kamen mit ihren Briefen zurück, ohne dass Hermione sie gelesen hätte. Auch in der Kanzlei wo Hermione arbeitete gab man ihr keine Auskunft über ihren Verbleib. Man sagte Ginny lediglich, dass es Hermione gut ging.

Selbst Hermiones Eltern waren – aufgrund einer Weiterbildung - auch nicht zu erreichen.

Vor vier Tagen hatte Ginny eine Eule von Hermione bekommen.

So einen kurzen Brief hatte Ginny noch nie von ihrer Freundin bekommen. Auf dem Pergament stand lediglich:

_Lass es gut sein Ginny._

Hermione 

Langsam wurde Ginny nervös.

Es wurde Zeit, dass Harry und Ron wieder auftauchten. Die beiden würden zu Hermione durchdringen!

Seite 4 von 4


	5. Der Brief und seine Folgen

Hallo alle zusammen, hier kommt mal wieder ein kleines Kapitel, vielleicht gefällt euch das hier ja besser. Die meisten scheinen nicht über den Prolog hinaus zu kommen. Auf jedenfall danke an die Kommischreiber. Es wäre toll, wenn ihr mir mit der einen oder anderen Idee aushelfen könntet damit das ganze auch weiter geht. Ansonsten zieht sich das hier noch etwas hin.

So, jetzt aber genug Bla Bla viel spaß beim Lesen. Ach ja, Idee meins alles andere JKR.

* * *

Der Brief und seine Folgen

„Hallooo, Ron, Hermione, ich bin wieder da." Harry kam in das Haus und wollte als erstes Hermione in den Arm nehmen und Ron begrüßen, schließlich hatte er sie acht Wochen nicht gesehen. Er hatte sie vermisst - besonders Hermione. Er wusste nicht, warum das so war, aber es war ihm im Moment auch egal. Hauptsache er sah sie jetzt wieder. Etwas enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass keiner der beiden zuhause war um ihn zu begrüßen. Hatten sie ihn etwa nicht vermisst? Er ging in seine Wohnung, um seine Tasche wegzubringen und wollte anschließend in die Küche gehen, um sich etwas zum Essen zu machen. Er hatte ziemlich großen Hunger.

Als er wieder herunter kam, hörte er Ron. „Hermione, ich bin wieder da!" Harry musste schmunzeln. „Schön, ich auch" sagte er nur. Ron ließ seine Tasche fallen und begrüßte Harry mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung. „Mensch Harry! Schön, dass du wieder da bist! Vielleicht bringst du meine Schwester und meine beiden Brüder zur Vernunft." „Wieso? Ron, was ist passiert?" „Sie wollen mit aller Gewalt Hermione verheiraten." „Wie bitte?" Harry durchfuhr eine kleiner Stich. „Das musst du mir genauer erklären." Harry und Ron gingen in die Küche und Ron erklärte Harry was passiert war.

Keiner von beiden bemerkte den Brief, der am Kühlschrank klebte.

„Das ist doch nicht ernst gemeint." „Doch Harry, das ist ernst gemeint. Hermione verliert ihren Job, wenn sie nicht bis zu Ihrem Geburtstag verheiratet ist.

Harry war sauer. Wie konnten diese beiden Greise es wagen, Hermione so zu behandeln? Seine beste Freundin. Mit geballten Fäusten stampfte er in der Küche auf und ab. „Und was hat das ganze jetzt mit deiner Schwester und deinen Brüdern zu tun?" Harry musste eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um Ron nicht anzuschreien.

Ron konnte ja schließlich nichts dafür.

Dieser knetete nervös seine Finger . Er traute sich fast gar nicht Harry zu erzählen, was noch alles geschehen war. „Na ja, nachdem Ginny davon erfahren hatte, haben sie und die Zwillinge angefangen, Hermione zu verkuppeln. Die Zwillinge haben sogar angeboten, dass sie einen von ihnen heiraten könnte, woraufhin Hermione gelacht hat und meinte, das wäre genauso als würde sie einen von uns beiden heiraten."

Harrys Kinnlade viel herunter. Diese Aussage von Hermione versetzte ihm wieder einen kleinen Stich und er wusste wieder nicht warum.

„Auf jeden Fall," setzte nun Ron fort „haben sie Hermione von einem Blind-Date zum nächsten geschickt. Ich habe irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen und dann musste ich wegen den Chudley Cannons vor zwei Wochen weg. Bin auch erst heute wieder gekommen." Harry ging, vor sich hin murmelnd, in der Küche auf und ab.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Konnte er nicht mal ein paar Wochen weg fahren, ohne dass hier alle gleich verrückt spielten? Ron ging zum Kühlschrank, um sich etwas zum Trinken zu holen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Umschlag an der Tür. Der Brief war an ihn und Harry gerichtet. „Hey Harry, hier ist ein Brief für uns von Hermione." Ron löste den Brief vom Kühlschrank und kam damit zurück zum Tisch. Nachdem er ihn geöffnet hatte, fing er an, ihn laut vorzulesen.

_Hallo ihr beiden,_

_Wenn ihr diesen Brief findet, bin ich nicht mehr da, Keine Angst, ich habe mich nicht umgebracht oder so was. Ich habe lediglich London verlassen. Harry, Ron wird Dir alles erklären._

Ron, Du weißt in etwa wie viele Dates ich hatte, aber langsam glaube ich, dass ich die Hürde, die mir meine Chefs in den Weg gestellt haben, niemals bewältigen kann. Darum habe ich mich entschieden in einer etwas weniger konservativen Niederlassung unserer Kanzlei zu arbeiten. Meine Chefs waren mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden und haben alles in die Wege geleitet.

Sollte ich irgendwann jemanden finden, kann ich wieder zurückkehren. Aber ich glaube, dass bis dahin noch viel Wasser durch die Themse fließen wird. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen, dass ich euch nur einen Brief hier gelassen habe, aber ich war zu feige, euch das persönlich mitzuteilen, Es hätte mir das Herz gebrochen. Ich liebe euch beide sehr, aber auf Teufel komm raus einen Ehemann für mich zu suchen war nicht der richtige Weg. Ich möchte auch weiterhin als Anwältin arbeiten, und um das tun zu können, muss ich diesen Schritt schweren Herzens gehen. Glaubt mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich mir diese Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht habe.

Ich sage euch bewusst nicht, wo ich jetzt arbeite. Ich könnte es nicht verkraften, wenn ihr versuchen würdet mich zurückzuholen. Selbst meine Eltern wissen nicht wo ich bin. Also versucht es erst gar nicht. Ihr könnt mich über die Kanzlei erreichen, aber bitte versucht nicht, mich zu finden. Wenn es nicht mehr so schwer für uns alle ist, werde ich euch sagen wo ich bin.

Harry, Dir wünsche ich viel Glück für die Weltmeisterschaft. Ich werde in Gedanken bei Dir sein! Und Ron, Du passt auf Harry auf, ja? Grüßt bitte die anderen von mir. Ich liebe euch.

_In der Hoffnung, dass ihr mir verzeiht,_

Hermione

Ron ließ den Brief auf den Tisch sinken und schaute Harry mit Tränen verschleierten Augen an. Harry ging es nicht besser. „Das hat sie nicht wirklich getan, oder?" fragte Ron mehr sich selbst als Harry. „Hört sich aber so an." Beide konnten nicht fassen was in diesem Brief stand. „Ginny" zischte Ron durch die Zähne, „sie ist schuld das Hermione uns verlassen hat. Wenn ich die in die Finger kriege...!" Ron stand am Küchentisch und ballte die Fäuste.

„Ach Ron hör schon auf, Hermione wäre so oder so gegangen, Ginny hat das Ganze nur beschleunigt." Man konnte hören wie sehr ihn Hermiones „Flucht" getroffen hatte. Sein Hunger war ihm vergangen und er hatte auch keine Lust darauf mit irgendjemanden zu reden. Er verließ die Küche, ging in seine Wohnung und schloss sich dort ein.

Harry nahm ein Foto von Hermione von der Wand, ging damit in sein Schlafzimmer, legte sich aufs Bett und fing an zu weinen.

Er hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut Hermione wieder zu sehen und war jetzt sehr geschockt. Wie konnte sie ihn nur verlassen? Er konnte nicht begreifen was hier alles geschehen war, vor zwei Stunden war noch alles in Ordnung, er war auf dem Rückweg vom Trainingslager und freute sich auf eine Umarmung von Hermione. Und nun war alles um ihn herum zusammen gebrochen. Seine Brust schmerzte: Hermione hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen. Aber warum nur, warum hatte er dieses Gefühl?

Sie war doch nur eine Freundin, nein nicht eine Freundin, sie war seine BESTE Freundin. Wahrscheinlich tat es deswegen so weh, Hermione war seit fast 13 Jahren eine feste Größe in seinem Leben gewesen, die ihm immer Kraft gegeben hatte und zu ihm gehalten hatte - egal was passiert war. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr da war. Es schmerzte ihn so sehr, dass er glaubte nie wieder glücklich werden zu können. Er streichelte das Gesicht auf dem Bild und wieder überrollte ihn eine Welle der Trauer. Lange lag er so da bis er schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Nachdem Harry die Küche verlassen hatte starrte Ron ihm ungläubig hinterher. So niedergeschlagen hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Plötzlich kam ihm Ginny und die Zwillinge wieder in den Sinn und er wurde wieder wütend. Er verlies das Haus um Ginny zur Rede zu stellen. Wutschnauben in ihrem Büro angekommen, rannte er einfach an Claire vorbei und stürmte ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in ihr Büro. „Ron...?" Ginny starrte ihren Bruder erschrocken an und ihr Gesprächspartner schaute nicht weniger alarmiert

„Entschuldigen Sie Mrs. Ledger, aber ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten." „Ist schon gut Claire, danke." „Ron bitte was ist los?" Er schmiss den Brief auf ihren Tisch. „Das ist los." Ginny nahm den Brief und überflog ihn kurz, wobei sie blass wurde. Mit offenen Mund sackte sie in ihrem Stuhl zusammen. „Chrmm, Mrs. Ledger, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir unsere Besprechung auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben würden." „Was... oh ja, das wäre besser. Mr. Chang, lassen sie sich doch von Claire einen neuen Termin geben, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht. Das hier ist eine Familienangelegenheit, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Ich danke für ihr Verständnis." Mr. Chang nickte mit dem Kopf und verließ das Büro.

Ron stampfte jetzt durch ihr Büro, während Ginny noch einmal den Brief las. „Wie konntest du nur," Schimpfte jetzt Ron lautstark drauflos." „Ron, ich..." sie schluckte, „das habe ich nicht gewollt, oh Merlin warum hat sie das nur getan?"

„Warum? Weil ihr sie so dermaßen mit Dates zugeballert habt, dass ihr ja gar nichts anderes übrig blieb als zu fliehen. Das ist alleine eure Schuld." Ron schrie schon fast.

„Wie... hat Harry darauf reagiert? Weiß er es schon?"

„Ja er weiß es schon. So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen, er ist einfach in seine Wohnung gegangen und hat sich eingeschlossen."

Ginny schaute ihren Bruder erstaunt an. Hatte er es schon bemerkt? Ron wurde etwas ruhiger und setzte sich. „Ron, es tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht, aber wer konnte das auch ahnen? Ach wäre Harry nur früher nach Hause gekommen."

„Was hat Harry damit zu tun?"

Ginny schaute ihren Bruder verwirrt an „Sag mal hast du es etwa nicht bemerkt? Die beiden lieben sich und wir wollten das den beiden auch klarmachen. Wir hatten gehofft, dass Harry eifersüchtig wird und es endlich auch bemerkt. Die beiden gehören einfach zusammen."

Jetzt war es an Ron verwirrt zu schauen. Nachdenklich zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen, das erklärte einiges. „Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein?" rief er plötzlich aus.

„Ron das ist nicht deine Schuld. Du warst fast jeden Tag mit den beiden zusammen. Du konntest die Veränderung ihrer Blicke gar nicht merken. Die beiden haben es ja selbst nicht einmal bemerkt. Die Frage ist jetzt, was können wir tun damit die beiden endlich zusammen kommen und nicht mehr leiden müssen?"

„Wir tun gar nichts!" rief Ron jetzt wütend. „Wir haben schon genug unheil angerichtet!"

„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht, wir können nur versuchen Harry zu trösten." Beide sahen sich eine zeitlang gedankenverloren an.

„Sagst du es den anderen? Ich gehe zurück zu Harry und versuche mit ihm zu reden."

„Ja mach das." Ron stand auf und verließ das Büro um nach Hause zurück zukehren. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Hermione nicht mehr da war.

Ron klopfte leise an Harrys Tür und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Aber nichts kam, leise seufzend ging er in seine Wohnung und setze sich nachdenklich in seinen Sessel. Nicht würde mehr so sein wie früher. Er bedauerte das sehr.

Nach drei Tagen war Ron der Meinung, dass es genug war. Ron ging zu Harrys Wohnung und öffnete einfach die Tür. Seit Harry die Küche verlassen hatte, war weder etwas von ihm zu hören noch zu sehen. Ron machte sich wirklich Sorgen um Harry. Er suchte die gesamte Wohnung ab und fand Harry im Schlafzimmer. Harry hatte immer noch die Klamotten an, mit denen er ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte.

Sein Haar war noch zerzauster als sonst und er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Mit wenigen Worten: Harry sah einfach Scheiße aus. Schockiert über diesen Anblick ging Ron zu ihm und versuchte mit ihm zu reden. Von Harry kam keine Reaktion.

„Harry,... dein Trainer hat schon dreimal nach dir gefragt. Du solltest dich wirklich bei ihm melden." Wieder keine Reaktion, Harry lag nur auf dem Bett und starrte apathisch an die Decke. Ron sah nach oben und bemerkte, dass Harry ein Foto von Hermione vergrößert und an die Decke geklebt hatte und dieses starrte er nun unentwegt an.

Ron seufzte und verließ mit einem Kopfschütteln das Zimmer. Harry brauchte Hilfe, aber von wem?

Irgendwie schloss er Ginny automatisch aus, Remus Lupin war in Australien auf Forschungsreise, eine Freundin hatte Harry zur Zeit nicht und er glaubte auch nicht, dass sie ihn über den Verlust seiner besten Freundin hinweg trösten wollte und könnte. Hermione hätte genauso gut auf dem Mond sein können, so unerreichbar war sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Die einzige Person, die ihm noch einfiel war seine Mutter. Molly Weasley hatte sich schon immer um Harry gesorgt und in ihm so etwas wie einen zusätzlichen Sohn gesehen. Sie könnte ihm vielleicht helfen.

Molly Weasley kam sofort, nachdem Ron ihr am Kamin erzählt hatte wie es um Harry stand.

„Wo ist er?" war die erste Frage, die sie Ron nach einer für ihre Verhältnisse knappen Umarmung stellte. „Oben in seinem Schlafzimmer." Sie richtete sich auf und ging zu allem entschlossen nach oben.

Sie klopfte an die Schlafzimmertür: „Harry, darf ich Reinkommen?" Keine Reaktion. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und streckte den Kopf herein.

Was sie sah schockierte sie sehr und sie atmete laut ein.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER, BEWEG GEFÄLLIGST DEINEN ARSCH AUS DEM BETT UND GEH UNTER DIE DUSCHE."

Sie hatte es geschafft. Harry reagierte, wenn auch nur sehr langsam. Er blinzelte sie an und fragte sich gerade, wer da mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachtschrank tastend, versuchte er etwas zu erkennen.

„Molly, was machst du denn hier?" fragte er erstaunt, nachdem er sie erkannt hatte.

Molly war schon unterwegs zu den Fenstern um die Vorhänge aufzuziehen und zu lüften.

„Was ich hier mache? Die eigentliche Frage sollte lauten: ‚Was machst du hier?' Warum vergräbst du dich seit drei Tagen hier und reagierst auf nichts und niemanden."

Ärgerlich blickte sie Harry an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Harry zuckte bei ihren Worten zusammen.

„Sie ist weg..."

Diese drei Worte waren eher ein Wispern, aber sie klangen durch den Raum wie ein Glockenschlag.

Molly schaute Harry mit traurigen Augen an.

„Ja ich weiß, ... aber du kannst mit ihr in Kontakt bleiben und sie irgendwann auch besuchen, sie ist schließlich nicht gestorben. Sie lebt jetzt nur im Ausland."

Molly war auch sehr unglücklich, dass Hermione gegangen war, sie konnte aber ihre Entscheidung auch verstehen und sie wusste, wie schwer es Hermione gefallen sein musste.

Genau wie ihre Tochter hatte sie erkannt, dass Harry und Hermione zusammen gehörten.

Wenn sie es noch nicht gewusst hätte, dann wäre es ihr spätestens nach dieser Reaktion von Harry klar geworden.

Sie setzte sich zu Harry aufs Bett und zog ihn eine mütterliche Umarmung.

„Ganz ruhig Harry, wir finden eine Lösung für das alles,... aber du darfst dich nicht so gehen lassen. Du musst stark sein oder meinst du, Hermione würde es gut finden, wenn sie dich so sehen würde?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Siehst du, Hermione möchte, dass du dein Leben weiter lebst und glücklich bist. Vielleicht kommt sie ja schneller zurück als wir alle denken. Und außerdem hat sie dir doch viel Glück für die Weltmeisterschaft gewünscht, was glaubst du würde sie sagen, wenn du wegen ihr aus der Mannschaft fliegst?"

„Wieso sollte ich aus der Mannschaft fliegen?"

„Dein Trainer hat schon dreimal nach Dir gefragt und hat zu Ron gesagt, wenn du nicht morgen wieder beim Training erscheinst, fliegst du aus der Mannschaft."

Das hatte gesessen, Harry war mit einem Schlag wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Er blinzelte Molly an.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Dass Du aus der Mannschaft fliegst, wenn du morgen nicht wieder zum Training erscheinst."

„Hermione bringt mich um, wenn sie das erfährt." Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett und rannte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Gegend. Er war völlig durcheinander.

„Harry... Harry beruhig' dich doch erst mal wieder. Du gehst jetzt als erstes unter die Dusche und ich mache dir was zu essen. Anschließend unterhalten wir uns in Ruhe."

Harry brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand, was sie sagte. Er nickte kurz und verschwand im Badezimmer.

„Und hast du was erreicht?" bestürmte Ron seine Mutter sofort, als sie die Küche betrat.

„Er steht jetzt unter der Dusche und kommt gleich zum Essen herunter." Molly machte sich auch gleich daran Essen vorzubereiten. Ron schaute seine Mutter genervt an

„Und wie bist du an ihn heran gekommen?"

„Ich habe ihn angeschrieen und habe ihm dann gesagt, dass Hermione sehr sauer auf ihn werden wird, wenn sie erfährt, dass er wegen ihr aus der Nationalmannschaft geflogen ist."

„Das ist alles?" Ron starrte seine Mutter ungläubig an.

„Ja Ron, das war alles. Ich weiß, wie stolz Hermione auf Harry war, als sie erfuhr, dass er in die Nationalmannschaft gekommen war. Sie war begeistert darüber, dass er endlich etwas hatte, das ihn wirklich glücklich machte. Und das wusste er auch. Er hatte mir einmal erzählt, was Hermione zu ihm gesagt hat, als er einmal fast an sich verzweifelt wäre und seinen Rücktritt erklären wollte."

„Sie sagte: ‚Harry James Potter, ich bringe dich höchstpersönlich um, wenn du das aufgibst, was dich am glücklichsten macht!",

dies kam von Harry. Mit einem kleinen traurigen Lächeln stand er frisch geduscht und rasiert in der Küchentür.

„Leute es tut mir leid, dass ihr euch solche Sorgen um mich gemacht habt. Ich werde versuchen, damit umzugehen."

Molly ging um den Küchentisch auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn noch einmal herzlich.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, wir verstehen dich ja." „Aber mach so was nie wieder mit uns!!" kam jetzt von Ron, der einfach nur erleichtert war, dass sein bester Freund wieder einigermaßen auf der Höhe zu sein schien.

Und so war es auch. Harry schien sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst zu haben. Er ging wieder zum Training und beteiligte sich auch sonst wieder am Leben.

Nur wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, schweifte sein Blick in die Ferne und er erlaubte sich ein klein wenig Melancholie.

Seite 8 von 8


	6. Harrys Geburtstag

So ihr Lieben hier ist wieder ein kleines Kapitel für euch. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Danke für die lieben Kommis, die haben mich wieder etwas aufgebaut. Ein wenig werden sich die zwei noch gedulden müssen. Aber das macht das ganze ja spannend, oder ;-)

Bevor es losgeht hier noch das übliche, nur die Idee gehört mir. Alles andere gehört JKR und ich bekomme kein Geld, zumindest nicht hier für.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ein kleiner Kommi wäre hilfreich.

* * *

Harrys Geburtstag

Am Tag von Harrys 23. Geburtstag kamen alle echten und angeheirateten Weasleys, die Grangers und alle Freunde, um mit ihm seinen Geburtstag zu verbringen und ihn zu verabschieden, da er am Nachmittag nach Neuseeland abreisen würde - zur Weltmeisterschaft.

Diese begann zwar erst am achten August, aber der Trainer meinte, dass sie eine zeitlang brauchen würden, um sich zu akklimatisieren.

Alle waren fröhlich und ließen Harry hochleben.

Molly hatte einen fantastischen Brunch gezaubert und alle, Harry mit eingeschlossen, genossen das fabelhafte Essen.

Schließlich ging es ans Geschenke auspacken. Von Ron bekam er ein Paar Sucherhandschuhe aus feinsten Drachenleder, von Molly Weasley den obligatorischen selbst gestrickten Pullover mit dem Logo der englischen Nationalmannschaft, von Remus Lupin mal wieder Bücher zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (er hoffte immer noch, dass Harry irgendwann mal Lehrer auf Hogwarts wurde) und so ging es weiter.

Alle schenkten ihm etwas mehr oder auch weniger Nützliches.

Zum Schluss blieb nur noch ein kleines Päckchen übrig. Harry öffnete das Päckchen und zog eine silberne Kette heraus. Mit einem Anhänger in Form eines Feuerblitz und einem in Form eines Schnatzes.

Er schaute noch mal in die Schachtel, um zu sehen, ob noch ein Brief dabei war und tatsächlich gab es noch einen Brief.

Er erkannte sofort die Handschrift auf dem Brief. „Hermione" ihm stiegen sofort Tränen in die Augen und plötzlich war es mucksmäuschenstill. Vorsichtig und mit zitternden Fingern zog er den Brief aus der Schachtel. Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er anfing zu lesen.

_Harry,_

_alles Liebe zu Deinem Geburtstag. Verzeih mir, dass ich nicht persönlich gekommen bin. Da ich immer noch keinen Brief von Dir bekommen habe, glaube ich, es ist besser dass ich nicht komme. Wenn Du mir nur irgendwann verzeihen könntest. Die Anhänger sollen Dir Glück bringen während der Weltmeisterschaft, aber wenn Du die Kette nicht tragen willst verstehe ich das. Ich wünsche Dir viel Glück und hoffe, dass ihr gewinnt und Du im Finale den Schnatz fängst. Ich vermisse Dich so sehr, aber es gab leider keine andere Möglichkeit. Bitte verzeih mir._

_In Liebe _

Hermione

Vorsichtig, fast zärtlich hielt er die Kette in seiner Hand, als er den Brief las. Stumme Tränen rannen über seine Wange.

Er legte den Brief zur Seite und schaute die Kette genauer an.

Nach einer Weile öffnete er den Verschluss, legte sich die Kette um den Hals und versiegelte sie mit einem Zauber.

Er strich noch mal über die Anhänger.

Wieder in der Realität bemerkte er, dass ihn alle die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatten „Was ist los, ich dachte wir wollten meinen Geburtstag feiern?"

Er lächelte und langsam lösten sich alle aus der Starre und begannen wieder munter drauf los zu schwatzen.

Am Abend in Neuseeland angekommen, lag er in seinem Zimmer, das er sich mit dem einzigen männlichen Jäger im Team teilte, und dachte noch mal über den vergangenen Tag nach.

Er war anstrengend gewesen, aber trotzdem konnte er nicht schlafen und er wusste, dass er das am nächsten Morgen bereuen würde.

Durch die Zeitverschiebung waren sie erst spät angekommen und die Nacht würde schon kurz genug werden.

Wie von selbst glitten sein Finger an die Kette, die er von Hermione bekommen hatte und irgendwie hatte es einen beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn.

Wieder liefen ihm stumme Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Oh Merlin, Hermione wie sehr vermisse ich dich."

Irgendwann schlief er über die Gedanken an Hermione ein.

* * *

Hermione saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und ließ die Gedanken zu Harry wandern.

Sie vermisste ihn so sehr, dass es weh tat. Aber warum eigentlich?

Diese Frage stellte sie sich ziemlich häufig.

Sie war einfach nur verwundert, warum sie Ron nicht ganz so schmerzlich vermisste.

Sie hatte sich hier gut eingelebt, die Wohnung war wunderschön, die Kollegen waren alle sehr nett zu ihr und die Arbeit war sehr interessant. Sie hätte sich hier sehr wohl fühlen können, wenn... ja wenn sie Harry nicht so sehr vermissen würde.

Ob er wohl die Kette trug? Sie hatte diese Kette bei einem Juwelier in der Witch Avenue gefunden und sofort an Harry gedacht.

Sie fragte sich, warum er ihr noch nicht geschrieben hatte.

Ron, die restlichen Weasleys, ihr Eltern und alle ihre Freunde hatten ihr schon geschrieben, nur er nicht.

Hatte er sie schon vergessen, eine kalte Hand legte sich um ihr Herz und drückte zu.

Sie würde sterben, wenn er sie schon vergessen hatte oder wenn er ihr nie verzeihen würde.

Aus Briefen von Ron und den anderen wusste sie, dass sie ihn sehr verletzt hatte und dass er, nachdem er sich drei Tage eingeschlossen hatte, nicht mehr über sie gesprochen hatte.

Sie wusste auch, dass er sämtliche Bilder von ihr aus seiner Wohnung entfernt hatte und in eine Schublade seines Schreibtische eingeschlossen hatte.

Was keiner wusste war, dass Harry immer ein Bild von ihr mit sich herum trug, er hatte es in seiner Brieftasche versteckt. Er schaute es sich nie an. Alleine das Wissen, dass sie bei ihm war reichte ihm.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja bitte."

„Miss Granger, die Post ist da. Es ist auch ein Brief aus England dabei."

Mit diesen Worten legte Andrea, ihre Assistentin die Post auf den Tisch. „Danke Andrea, liegt sonst noch etwas an?"

„Nein, sonst gibt es nichts weiter."

Mit einem Nicken verließ Andrea das Büro.

Hermione sah die Post durch und wieder war kein Brief von Harry dabei, mit einem Seufzen nahm sie den Brief von Ron und fing an zu lesen.

_Hallo Hermione,_

ich hoffe, es geht Dir gut, wo immer Du auch jetzt bist. Hier ist immer noch alles beim Alten. Im Moment ist in der Quidditch Liga Pause wegen der Weltmeisterschaft. Wir haben dank Harry Karten für ein Spiel in der Vorrunde bekommen. England gegen Ägypten, wir sind alle schon sehr aufgeregt. Für Dich hat Harry auch eine Karte besorgt. Er hat uns sogar untersagt, diese Karte weiter zugeben, wenn Du nicht kommen willst. Ich habe Dir die Karte mitgeschickt. Das Spiel findet am 15. August statt, vielleicht kannst Du ja kommen. Harry würde sich sehr freuen! Er ist direkt nach seiner Geburtstagsfeier abgereist. Jetzt sitze ich hier alleine in unserem großen Haus und ich hasse es, hier alleine zu sein. Gibt es wirklich keinen Weg, dass Du zurück kommen kannst? Wir vermissen Dich alle sehr! Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja in Neuseeland.

_Bis dahin mach's gut _

_Dein Ron _

_P.S. Er trägt die Kette._

Hermione standen vor Glück die Tränen in den Augen.

Er trägt wirklich die Kette. Sie schaute noch mal in den Umschlag und zog die Karte heraus.

Sollte sie wirklich hingehen? Die Entscheidung vor sich herschiebend machte sie sich daran, die restlich Post zu lesen.

Sie verließ gegen halb sechs das Büro und ging nach Hause. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um die Karte in Ihrer Tasche. Sollte sie wirklich zu diesem Spiel gehen?

Zuhause setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und schrieb ein Brief an Ron:

_Hallo Ron,_

mir geht es gut, ich vermisse Euch auch alle sehr. So sehr, dass ich nicht zum Spiel kommen werde, so leid es mir auch tut und so gerne ich auch kommen würde. Aber ich glaube, dass es keine gute Idee ist, wenn ich dort hinkomme. Es würde uns allen zu sehr weh tun. Umarme Harry und die anderen von mir! Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und ich drücke Harry die Daumen. Ich bin in Gedanken bei ihm.

Alles Liebe

_Hermione _

Diese Entscheidung ist Hermione sehr schwer gefallen. Aber sie glaubte, dass es die Richtige war.

Ron war sehr enttäuscht als er den Brief gelesen hatte. Nachdem er begriffen hatte wie es um die beiden stand, konnte er Hermione aber auch verstehen.

Er konnte sich nur im Ansatz vorstellen, wie schwer es für sie und Harry war.

Daher war er froh, dass er Harry erst nach dem Spiel sehen würde, und ihm nicht vorher sagen musste, dass Hermione nicht kommen würde. Jetzt machte er sich ans Tasche packen, denn der Portschlüssel zur Weltmeisterschaft ging in vier Stunden und den wollte er auf keinen Fall verpassen.

Harry kam alles vor wie im Traum.

Mit dem Sieg über Ägypten waren sie eine Runde weiter und dass er das mit seinen Freunden und seiner Ersatzfamilie feiern konnte, war das Beste.

Zwar war er enttäuscht, dass Hermione nicht gekommen war, aber er hatte auch nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet.

Der Trainer hatte ihnen allen zur Belohnung zwei Tage frei gegeben, und das nächste Spiel würde wahrscheinlich erst in 8 Tage stattfinden.

Die freien Tage wollte er mit den anderen genießen und sich etwas von Neuseeland anschauen. (A/N Jaja so eine Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft zieht sich ganz schön in die Länge. Das Spiel der Italiener gegen die USA hatte ganze drei Tage gedauert.)

Hermione saß in Ihrer Wohnung und las die neuste Ausgabe der Wizzard Times um sich über die Weltmeisterschaft zu informieren.

Gestern war das Spiel England gegen Ägypten.

Nervös schlug sie die Sportseite auf, um das Ergebnis zu lesen.

„Ja, Harry hat gewonnen!"

schrie sie laut durch die Wohnung und machte einen Freudentanz. Anschließend las sie breit grinsend den Artikel über das Spiel.

Die Engländer hatten in einem grandiosen Spiel die Ägypter mit einem 350 zu 100 regelrecht vom Platz gefegt und Harry hatte den Schnatz nach nur 75 Minuten gefangen.

Nachdem sie den Artikel vorsichtig ausgeschnitten hatte, ging sie gut gelaunt zur Arbeit.

Harry und sein Team hatten nach einem schwer erkämpften Sieg gegen Deutschland (370:360) die nächste Runde erreicht und mussten nun gegen Brasilien antreten.

Sollten sie dieses Spiel auch noch gewinnen, ging es ins Finale.


	7. Die Reise

Hallo zusammen, erst mal ein ganz Dickes Danke an die Kommi Schreiber, ihr schafft es immer wieder mich aufzubauen.

Hier kommt auch schon das neue Kapitel (Wie versprochen Barry;-)) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch eigentlich ist es eines meiner Lieblinge. Mal sehen wie es euch gefällt. Und wieder der Hinweis, ich lebe nur von Luft und Kommis also last mich nicht verhungern. Ach ja und wieder gehört mir nur die Idee alles andere (mit kleinen Ausnahmen) gehört JKR.

* * *

Die Reise

Hermione schnitt wie immer jeden Artikel aus der Wizzard Times aus, der mit Harry zu tun hatte.

Mittlerweile hatten die Zauberer hier in der Gegend einen Narren an Harry gefressen, was Hermione gut verstehen konnte.

Die Männer waren von seinem Können begeistert: er hatte bis jetzt jeden Schnatz gefangen, bevor der gegnerische Sucher überhaupt nur eine Chance hatte.

Und die Frauen und auch nicht wenige Männer liebten ihn wegen seines unverschämt guten Aussehens.

Jedes Mal, wenn Hermione so einen Kommentar („Er ist ja so süß - ich will ein Kind von ihm!") gelesen hatte, durchfuhr sie ein kleiner Stich - und sie wusste immer noch nicht warum.

In ihrem Büro erreichte sie wieder ein Brief aus England:

_Hi Hermione,_

_schade, dass Du nicht dabei warst, es war ein fantastisches Spiel. Die Siegesfeier, die die Zwillinge geschmissen haben hättest Du mal sehen sollen! Einfach nur WOW. Wir waren alle ziemlich enttäuscht, dass Du nicht gekommen bist, aber ich kann Dich auch verstehen. Harrys Trainer hatte der Mannschaft nach dem Sieg ein paar Tage frei gegeben und wir konnten mit Harry ein bisschen Neuseeland erkunden. Er vermisst Dich wirklich sehr, genauso wie wir alle. Überleg' es Dir noch mal und komm' bitte zurück!_

_Mach's gut und alles Liebe_

_Ron_

Hermione hatte mal wieder Tränen in den Augen, nachdem sie denn Brief gelesen hatte.

Warum versuchte Ron es nur immer und immer wieder sie zurückzuholen? Er wusste doch ganz genau, dass sie dann arbeitslos sein würde.

Eine Heirat und eine Rückkehr nach England war nun in so weite Ferne gerückt, dass sie nicht mehr daran glaubte.

Sie spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, ihren Anteil an dem Haus zu verkaufen oder zu vermieten, aber sie hatte Angst davor wie Ron und Harry reagieren würden.

Als ein Klopfen erklang, wischte sie sich hastig die Tränen aus den Augen bevor sie „Herein" sagte.

Andrea trat ein: „Miss Granger, die Chefs haben für heute Abend einen Tisch im ‚Old Wizzard' reserviert und bitten Sie, daran teil zunehmen. Es wäre ein lockerer Anlass, sie wollen einfach nur wissen, ob sie sich hier eingelebt haben. Der Tisch ist für 20 Uhr reserviert. Darf ich ihnen mitteilen, dass sie kommen werden?"

„Mr. MacKenzie und Mr. Duncan? Natürlich werde ich dort hinkommen, man wird schließlich nicht alle Tage von seinen Chefs zum Abendessen eingeladen!"

Andrea nickte nur und verließ das Büro.

Hermione hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihre Chefs in der Stadt waren und war dementsprechend aufgeregt.

Damit hatte sie einfach nicht gerechnet. Gegen 17.30 Uhr verlies sie das Büro, um sich noch einmal frisch zu machen, bevor sie mit ihren Chefs zum Essen ging.

Das Old Wizzard war ein sehr altes und elegantes Restaurant, das für seine hervorragende Küche berühmt war.

Hier zu essen war sehr teuer und auf einen Platz musste man gewöhnlich mindestens 6 Wochen warten, wenn man überhaupt einen bekam.

Sie wunderte sich doch etwas darüber, wie ihre Chefs es geschafft hatten, so kurzfristig einen Tisch zu bekommen.

Sie hatte sich sehr elegant gekleidet und zupfte noch einmal ihr Kleid zurecht, nachdem sie ihren Mantel an der Garderobe abgegeben hatte. Was ihre Chefs wohl von ihr wollten?

Sie wurde zu einem der besten Tische im ganzen Restaurant geführt, wo sich ihre Chefs erhoben und sie begrüßten.

„Miss Granger es ist schön sie wieder zu sehen."

„Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu spät?"

„Nein, nein Miss Granger, wir sind zu früh, außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen das sie zu spät kommen können. Setzen sie sich doch." Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, kam sofort der Ober und brachte die Karte.

Hermione bestellte einen trockenen Rotwein und Wasser bevor sie sich die Karte anschaute.

Nachdem das Essen bestellt war und die Getränke kamen,

begann Mr. MacKenzie das Gespräch.

„So Miss Granger, erzählen Sie mal, wie gefällt es Ihnen hier?"

„Die Arbeit ist hier etwas anders als bei uns, aber auch sehr interessant und sie macht Spaß."

„Sie haben sich hier also gut eingelebt?" fragte nun Mr. Duncan.

„Natürlich vermisse ich London - ich würde lügen, wenn ich das Gegenteil behaupten würde, aber ich habe mich schon eingelebt. Die Hektik hier in dieser Stadt nervt manchmal, aber auch damit komme ich klar."

„Das ist schön Miss Granger." Das Essen kam und die Themen wurden etwas allgemeiner.

Es wurden auch ein paar Niederlassungs-übergreifende Fälle diskutiert.

Nachdem sie das wirklich hervorragende Essen genossen hatten, gönnten sich die Herren zum Abschluss noch einen Whisky und Hermione einen Prosecco.

„Miss Granger, wir haben noch eine kleine Überraschung für Sie." Hermione sah Mr. Duncan fragend an. Mr. MacKenzie setzte fort:

"Wenn wir sie schon nicht zur Junior Partnerin machen können, wollen wir Ihnen wenigstens eine kleine Reise gönnen."

Jetzt war Hermione doch überrascht. „Eine Reise?"

„Ja, eine Reise," antwortete Mr. Duncan „wir wissen, dass sie ein Quidditch Fan sind. Nicht zuletzt, weil einer Ihrer Freunde der Sucher der Englischen Nationalmannschaft ist. Wir haben beschlossen, Sie zum Endspiel nach Neuseeland zu schicken."

„Und wie der Zufall es so will, hat ihr Freund mal wieder zugeschlagen bzw. gefangen und England ist im Finale." ergänzte jetzt Mr. MacKenzie. Hermione wurde immer blasser „Nein..." hauchte sie nur.

Die Herren hatten die Veränderung Hermiones Gesichtsfarbe noch nicht bemerkt und auch ihr Kommentar war untergegangen.

„Das Spiel findet auch noch an Ihrem Geburtstag statt. Hotel, Reise und ihr Urlaub - alles ist geregelt."

Hermione wurde schlecht.

„Entschuldigen sie mich bitte!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten warf sie hektisch ihre Serviette auf den Tisch und verschwand Richtung Toiletten.

Sehr blass im Gesicht und mit zitternden Beinen kam sie etwa 15 Minuten später zurück an den Tisch.

„Miss Granger, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

„Ja, es geht schon wieder. Ich habe wahrscheinlich nur eine kleine Grippe erwischt. Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich mich verabschiede. Es tut mir leid, ich danke Ihnen für die Einladung, das fantastische Essen und das tolle Geschenk."

„Natürlich, Miss Granger. Legen Sie sich am besten hin und erholen Sie sich wieder."

Mr. MacKenzie sah sie mitfühlend an und Mr. Duncan wünschte ihr noch gute Besserung.

Nachdem sie das Restaurant verlassen hatte, atmete sie die Nachtluft tief ein.

„Oh Merlin, das darf nicht war sein." flüsterte sie vor sich hin.

Wie sollte sie da nur wieder raus kommen.

Eine Reise, die einem die Chefs geschenkt hatten, sagte man nicht einfach ab. Als Entschuldigung würde nur die eigene Beerdigung gelten und das auch nur mit schriftlicher Bestätigung des Ministeriums.

Hermione war verzweifelt.

Warum musste England auch noch ins Finale kommen?

Na gut, sie gönnte Harry den Erfolg.

Sie freute sich auch für ihn, aber wie sollte sie das nur überleben?

Wie sie ihre Chefs kannten, hatte sie einen Platz in einer Loge ziemlich dicht an der Minister Loge, wo anschließend die Siegerehrung durchgeführt wurde und sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie das überstehen sollte ohne Harry zu begegnen.

Hermione ging in Gedanken immer noch bei der Weltmeisterschaft nach Hause.

Dort angekommen genehmigte sie sich einen sehr großen Whisky.

Nicht, dass sie sonst außer Wein oder Butterbier trank, aber auf diesen Schock brauchte sie erst mal was stärkeres.

Um genau zu sein, ertränkte sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben ihren Kummer im Alkohol und weinte sich in den Schlaf.

* * *

Harry war noch im Taumel des gestrigen Sieges. Er hatte es geschafft, sie waren im Finale.

Ihr Gegner stand noch nicht fest.

Das andere Spiel würde heute stattfinden und Harry wollte es sich nur zu gerne anschauen.

Es war ja sogar eine Pflichtveranstaltung, die der Trainer veranlasst hatte. Das würde spannend werden und er konnte sich auch gleich seinen Gegner genauer anschauen.

Das Spiel war eine Neuauflage des Finalspiels der Weltmeisterschaft in England vor ein paar Jahren.

Er wusste, dass Victor Krum noch spielte, also könnten sie sich mal wieder gegenüber stehen.

Aber auch der irische Sucher war nicht schlecht.

Er beschloss, noch einen Brief in ‚Hermiones Buch' zu schreiben.

Harry hatte diese Buch angefangen zu schreiben, nachdem er wieder zur Vernunft gekommen war.

Er konnte und wollte ihr noch nicht schreiben, also beschloss er, die Briefe, die er für sie schrieb, einem Buch anzuvertrauen.

Dieses Buch war ähnlich wie ein Tagebuch, nur dass er nicht „Liebes Tagebuch", sondern „Liebe Hermione" schrieb.

Diesem Buch vertraute er alle seine Gefühle an und auch alles, was ihn bewegte.

Genauso als wäre sie bei ihm.

Mit ihr konnte er immer über alles reden und das wollte er auch nicht ändern.

Ob er ihr jemals dieses Buch zeigte, wusste er noch nicht, aber für ihn machte es die Sache wesentlich erträglicher.

Was sie wohl gerade machte?

Ob sie sich genauso wie er freuen würde?

Er glaubte fest daran, denn er wusste ja nicht, mit was für einen innerlichen Aufruhr Hermione gerade in diesen Moment kämpfte.

* * *

Eine Woche war vergangen, nachdem ihre Chefs ihr diese Reise geschenkt hatten und sie war immer noch nicht weiter.

Sie sah nicht gut aus: sie war blass, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ihr war eigentlich immer schlecht.

Das fiel sogar Nathalie auf.

Nathalie Gregor war eine Kollegin aus der Kanzlei, mit der sie ab und zu ausging.

Als die beiden sich zum Mittagessen trafen (Nathalie hatte sie unter Gewaltandrohung gezwungen), fragte sie: „ Was ist los mit Dir Hermione? Du siehst nicht gut aus, Du isst kaum was und bist unkonzentriert. Die Kollegen in der Kanzlei tuscheln schon. Also jetzt raus mit der Sprache. Was ist bei diesem Abendessen mit Mr. MacKenzie und Mr. Duncan passiert?"

„Ach Nathalie,... es ist so schrecklich."

Hermione konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Na na Hermione, so schrecklich kann es gar nicht sein. Es gibt nichts was man nicht regeln kann."

„Doch, das kann man einfach nicht wieder regeln."

„Hermione Jane Granger jetzt reiß Dich zusammen und erzähl' mir was los ist."

„Die beiden haben mir eine Reise geschenkt."

Nathalie viel die Kinnlade runter.

Nach einigen Momenten zuckten ihre Mundwinkel und sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Hermione schaute sie böse an:

„Was soll das denn jetzt? Erst Verständnis heucheln und dann lachen."

Sie wollte schon aufstehen und das Lokal verlassen, als Nathalie endlich wieder sprechen konnte.

„Hermione ... entschuldige ... bitte ... aber ... was... ist...so ... schrecklich... daran ... wenn ... einem ... die ...Chefs ... eine... Reise... schenken?"

„Es ist einen Reise zum Finale der Quidditch WM und England ist im Finale."

Das Lachen von Nathalie erstarb sofort.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"

„Doch leider."

Jetzt war Nathalie wütend.

„Oh diese Schufte, wie können die dir das nur antun? Erst sollst du heiraten und dann schicken die dich auch noch zu deinem besten Freund zur WM, obwohl du so leidest und glauben auch noch, dass sie dir einen Gefallen tun."

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich das überstehen soll. Nicht nur, dass ich leide. Harry wird mich sehen und ich weiß einfach nicht, wie er das verkraften soll. Laut Ron hat er auch sehr gelitten."

Nathalie sah sie mitleidig an, als ihr plötzlich eine Idee kam:

„Warum muss er dich den sehen?"

„Nathalie hast du einen Knall? Ich habe mich erkundigt, die beiden haben es tatsächlich geschafft, mir einen Platz in der Ehrenloge zu besorgen, in der nach dem Spiel die Siegerehrung stattfinden wird. Wie soll er mich da nicht sehen?"

„Na ja, es ist ja nicht so, dass du dich durch ein bisschen Magie oder so verändern könntest."

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und Hermione hörte auf der Stelle auf zu weinen.

Das ist die Lösung. Sie könnte ihn und das Spiel sehen, ohne ihn noch mehr zu verletzen.

Langsam fing auch sie an zu lächeln, auch wenn ihr das Ganze sehr weh tun würde.

Harry würde es nicht erfahren.

„Nathalie du bist ein Schatz."

Und gemeinsam machten sie Pläne, wie sie Hermione verändern wollten.

Seite 7 von 7


	8. Das große Finale

WOW, Danke für die lieben Kommis, die wenigen die kamen haben mich sehr aufgebaut und ich bin doch tatsächlich um drei Zentimeter gewachsen.;) Jetzt geht es weiter und ich bin schon auf eure Meinung gespannt. Aber nun genug Bla Bla viel Spaß und wie immer: nur die Idee gehört mir alles andere mit kleinen Ausnahmen gehört JKR und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

P.S. Lasst euch nicht vom Titel täuschen es geht weiter :D

* * *

**Das große Finale**

Der Tag war gekommen: England stand im Finale der WM. Harry war nervös, er würde gegen Victor spielen und hatte während der WM festgestellt, dass dieser noch besser geworden war.

Genau genommen waren er und Harry die besten Sucher der Welt und das würde das Spiel sehr spannend machen.

Aber Harry war auch noch wegen etwas anderem nervös. Er fühlte es schon den ganzen Tag.

Irgendetwas Vertrautes war in seiner Nähe, aber er konnte es einfach nicht einordnen.

Wann ging endlich dieses Spiel los? So nervös war er noch nie.

Und nun passierte es: die Spieler eroberten das Stadion.

(A/N Sorry ich kann einfach kein Quidditch Spiel beschreiben. Aber es war Spannend ;-))

Hermione zitterte mit. Das Spiel war extrem aufregend und somit gar nichts für Hermiones Nerven.

Mehr als einmal wand sie sich vom Spiel ab oder schlug sich die Hände vor die Augen, um trotzdem durch die leicht gespreizten Finger zu beobachten wie Harry und Victor sich halsbrecherisch in die Tiefe stürzten.

Victor hatte mehr als einmal versucht, Harry mit einem Trick vom Besen zu holen, aber so gut wie Harry flog, klappte es nie.

Das Spiel dauerte lange und Hermione war am Ende ein nervliches Wrack. Manche der anderen Zuschauer schauten sie des öfteren an, wenn sie mal wieder vor lauter Angst um ihn entsetzt Harrys Namen kreischte.

Und nach guten 6 ½ Stunden war es so weit: Harry hatte Victor das zweitemal besiegt.

Bei einem Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen nur etwa zwei Fuß über dem Boden, sah Harry seine Chance und stürzte sich regelrecht auf den Schnatz - dass er dadurch vom Besen viel war im egal.

Er rollte sich ab und reckte triumphierend die Hand mit dem kleinen flatternden Schnatz nach oben. Man konnte Victor trotz der Lautstärke, die das jubelnde Publikum verursachte, fluchen hören, als er sich geschlagen geben musste.

Hermione heulte vor Erleichterung als es endlich vorbei war und stimmte genauso in die Harry Potter-Rufe mit ein.

Wieder wurde sie von ihrem Sitznachbar angesehen.

Doch diesmal wurde sie angelächelt.

„Sie sind in ihn verliebt oder?" fragte eine ältere Hexe neben ihr.

Das brachte Hermione nun völlig aus dem Konzept.

Sie starrte ihre Nachbarin mit offenen Mund an.

„Was..., nein bin ich nicht." stammelte sie mit hochroten Kopf. Sie wendete sich wieder zum Stadion hin.

Jetzt kam der Moment der Wahrheit.

Würde ihre Veränderung ausreichen, um Harry zu täuschen?

Sie hatte sich mit sehr viel Mühe die Haare geglättet und Bordeaux Rot gefärbt.

Die Kleidung entsprach auch nicht ihrem Standard.

Sie hatte eine feine schwarze Lederhose an und dazu eine weiße Bluse. Auch die hohen Schuhe erfüllten nicht unbedingt ihrem Stil.

Sie war außerdem geschminkt und hatte sich mit Muggelmagie (farbige Kontaktlinsen) die Augen grün gefärbt.

Sie hatte sogar einen Zauber gefunden, mit dem man die Stimme verändern konnte und hatte jetzt eine wesentlich dunklere und rauchigere (aber noch nicht männliche) Stimme, die zu ihrem Bedauern sehr erotisch war.

Selbst ihre Fingernägel hatten eine Muggelbehandlung bekommen und waren jetzt sehr lang und mit schwarzem French Nagellack. Sie hätte sich selbst nicht erkannt und Ihre Mutter bestimmt auch nicht. Aber konnte sie Harry täuschen?

Die Siegerehrung fand statt und Harry hielt endlich den Pokal in Händen. Harry freute sich riesig, aber er war auch etwas verwirrt und abwesend, als ihm der Pokal überreicht wurde.

Sean musst ihn daran erinnern, dass er ihn hochhalten musste, um sich den Fans und der Presse zu zeigen.

Beim Betreten der Loge hatte sich das vertraute Gefühl verstärkt und ein ebenso vertrauter Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase.

Er versuchte heraus zu finden, woher der Geruch kam und an wen er ihn erinnerte. Aber er kam nicht drauf.

Er grübelte selbst bei der Ehrenrunde noch darüber nach und konnte sie nicht so genießen wie er eigentlich sollte.

* * *

Hermione war ausgerechnet im gleichen Hotel untergebracht wie die Englisch Quidditch Nationalmannschaft.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen betrat die Mannschaft gerade das Restaurant, als sie ein Essen bestellt hatte.

Und die Krönung des Ganzen war, dass Harry genau am Nachbartisch saß. Was konnte jetzt noch alles passieren!

Die Mannschaft feierte fröhlich ihren Sieg und der Pokal stand in der Mitte des Tisches.

Hermione saß am Nachbartisch und versuchte mit aller Gewalt ihren Blick nicht zu Harry gleiten zu lassen.

Ein Versuch bei dem sie grandios versagte.

Sean der neben Harry saß stubbste ihn an: „Harry, ich glaube die kleine Rothaarige hat ein Auge auf dich geworfen."

sagte er mit einem Kopfnicken in Hermiones Richtung. Harry sah von seinem Essen auf und da war sie wieder, diese Vertrautheit.

Schon beim Betreten des Restaurants hatte er wieder diesen bekannten Geruch wahrgenommen und auch wieder das Gefühl gehabt, wurde aber durch seine Mannschaftskollegen abgelenkt.

Jetzt war es wieder da.

Er lächelte die rothaarige Hexe an und wand sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor.

Er versuchte sie so unauffällig wie möglich zu beobachten.

Er war eigentlich nicht der Typ, der für ein kurzes Abenteuer zu haben war, aber diese kleine rothaarige Hexe hatte etwas.

Er überlegte schon krampfhaft, wie er sie ansprechen sollte um sie kennen zu lernen.

Mehr wollte er eigentlich nicht, aber zumindest mit ihr sprechen wollte er. Harry brauchte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber zu machen, da Sean die beiden gemustert hatte, und bemerkte, dass sie sich immer wieder heimlich Blicke zuwarfen, wenn sie glaubten, dass der andere es nicht sieht.

Trafen sich ihre Blicke trotzdem einmal, lächelten sie sich schüchtern an. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Sean legte seine Serviette beiseite und ging zu ihr hinüber.

Oh Merlin, was mach' ich hier eigentlich? dachte Hermione.

Ich flirte mit meinem besten Freund. Das kann doch nicht gut gehen. Aber es half alles nichts.

Sie musste das Spielchen, das durch einen dummen Zufall entstanden war, weiter spielen.

Hätte Harrys Tischnachbar ihn nur nicht auf sie aufmerksam gemacht! Hätte sie nur das Restaurant verlassen, als die Mannschaft hereinkam! Aber nein, jetzt war es zu spät.

Harry hatte sie angelächelt und sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste zurück lächeln.

Sie hatte dieses Lachen und diese strahlenden Augen einfach zu lange vermisst, als dass sie dieses jetzt ignorieren konnte.

Hin und wieder (eigentlich viel zu oft) warf sie verstohlene Blicke zu ihm herüber und ab und zu trafen sich ihre Blicke und beide mussten schmunzeln.

Endlich war sie mit dem Essen fertig und bezahlte gerade, als Harrys Tischnachbar zu ihr kam.

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa schon gehen oder?"

„Doch, das hatte ich eigentlich vor." antwortete sie etwas schnippisch.

Der Typ grinste sie aber nur an.

„Mein Name ist Sean und wir begießen hier etwas. Könnte ich sie nicht überreden, zu uns zu kommen, um mit uns zu feiern?"

Er schaute sie mit einem so strahlenden Blick an, dass sie fast in Versuchung gekommen wäre.

„Nein danke, ich möchte nicht stören und eigentlich wollte ich gerade ins Bett gehen."

Sie war schon dabei sich umzudrehen, als Sean sie am Arm festhielt: „Ach kommen Sie, ich möchte ihnen jemanden vorstellen."

Und mit diesen Worten zog er sie zu seinem Tisch.

Was passiert hier gerade?

Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein?

Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach gehen lassen, warum musste er sie jetzt zu diesem Tisch ziehen, zu Harry?

Am liebsten hätte sie sich jetzt in Luft aufgelöst, aber aus Sicherheitsgründen war ein Anti Apparier Zauber auf dieses Hotel gelegt worden.

Zu spät, jetzt stand sie neben Harry und musste lächeln, obwohl ihr nach Heulen zumute war.

Hermione reiß Dich zusammen. schalt sie sich selbst in Gedanken. „Harry darf ich Dir..." Er drehte sich zu ihr um: „Wie heißen sie eigentlich?"

Oh Merlin, ein Name, wie heiße ich?

Ihre Gedanken rasten. „Sabrina, ich heiße Sabrina Rogers."

Hermione atmete erleichtert aus, sie war erst mal gerettet.

„Also Harry, das ist Sabrina Rogers... Sabrina Rogers das ist Harry Potter." Harry stand auf und grinste sie an.

Oh Merlin dieses Lächeln wie sehr hatte sie das vermisst.

„Hallo Sabrina." Er reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Hallo Harry."

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, bist du gekommen, um das Spiel zu sehen oder machst du hier Urlaub?"

"Das Spiel, meine Chefs haben mir die Karte als eine Art Wiedergutmachung geschenkt. War ein klasse Spiel, herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke, bist du alleine oder sind deine Chefs auch dabei?"

„Nein, meine Chefs sind nicht hier, ich bin alleine hier."

Und ich wäre jetzt lieber oben in meinem Zimmer fügte sie noch in Gedanken hinzu.

Oh Hermione, wo soll das nur enden? Du kannst doch nicht mit deinem besten Freund flirten und ihn in dem Glauben lassen, dass du Interesse an ihm hast.

Ihr Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren, während sie sich mit Harry unterhielt.

Sean drückte ihr einen Drink in die Hand.

Wollte er sie etwa betrunken machen, damit es Harry leichter hat?

Merlin, Harry brauchte diese Hilfe bestimmt nicht. Er setzte seinen ganzen Charme bei ihr ein und er hatte auch Erfolg.

So hatte sie Harry noch nie erlebt, wie auch, als seine beste Freundin. Jetzt verstand sie endlich, warum die Mädchen in der Schule im siebten Jahr so verrückt nach ihm waren.

Er sah aber auch verdammt gut aus.

Harry hatte mit dem kleinen schmächtigen Jungen, den sie mit elf Jahren im Hogwarts-Express kenngelernt hatte, ungefähr so viel gemeinsam wie eine Kaulquappe mit einem Frosch.

Und seine grünen Augen strahlten sie geradezu an.

Sie wollte abtauchen, sich verlieren in diese grünen Seen, die seine Augen waren.

Schon wieder hatte sie einen neuen Drink in der Hand, dieser Sean wollte sie wirklich betrunken machen, soviel stand fest.

Wenn sie nicht ganz gewaltig aufpasste, landete sie noch mit Harry im Bett, und das war das letzte was sie wollte...oder?

Sie unterhielten sich sehr lange, die Party hatte mittlerweile einen Level erreicht, an dem die Spieler anfingen „We are the Champions" mit zu grölen (Ja, _Queen_ ist auch in der Zauberer Welt bekannt. Bei Freddie musste man ja mit allem rechnen).

Harry wurde es zu laut, er wollte sich lieber weiter unterhalten. Oder wollte er mehr?

Die Kleine ist aber auch was niedlich, bei ihr könnte ich mich glatt vergessen. dachte er.

Außer mit Hermione konnte er sich mit noch keiner Frau so gut unterhalten.

Irgendwie war da etwas Vertrautes da, etwas das ihn denken ließ, dass er sie schon Jahre kennen würde.

Ihre Augen erinnerten in auch irgendwie an Hermione, es war nicht die Farbe, nein, Hermione hatte wunderschöne braune Augen und Sabrinas waren so grün wie seine Eigenen.

Nein, es war er der Ausdruck in ihnen.

Aber auch ihre Gestik, ihre Mimik, ihre Bewegungen, wie sie ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht strich, alles erinnerte ihn an Hermione. Harry, jetzt reiß dich doch mal zusammen, das ist nicht Hermione.

„Es ist sehr laut hier, hast du Lust mit auf die Terrasse zu gehen?"

Harry musste Sabrina (Hermione) fast anschreien.

Sie nickte nur. Zusammen gingen sie hinaus auf die Terrasse.

Eine zeitlang unterhielten sie sich noch und irgendwann standen sie sich so dicht gegenüber, dass sie den Atem des anderen spüren konnten.

Das Gespräch verstummte, als sie realisierten wie nahe sie sich gekommen waren.

Harry hob seine Hand und berührte ihre Wange.

Sabrina (Hermione) schloss bei dieser Berührung die Augen und schmiegte Ihre Wange noch mehr in seine Hand.

Sie kamen sich immer näher.

Nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt stoppten sie, aus Angst diesen Moment zu zerstören.

Ein Seufzen kam über Sabrinas (Hermiones) Lippen.

Und dann sah er nur noch Sterne. Seine Lippen auf ihren, es war elektrisierend.

Ein Feuerwerk startete in seinem Körper, das jeden Vergleich mit den Weasley Feuerwerken standgehalten hätte und es zog durch seinen ganzen Körper.

Seine Zunge berührte sanft ihre Lippen und sie erhörte sein Flehen und öffnete ihren Mund zu einem alles verzehrenden Kuss.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Er hatte alles um sich herum vergessen.

Es zählte nur noch der Augenblick, ihm war es egal, dass er gerade die Quidditch WM gewonnen hatte, ihm war es egal, dass seine Kameraden an der Terrassen Tür standen und johlten.

Nur das hier und jetzt war wichtig.

Und plötzlich waren ihre Lippen weg.

Er hörte ein Keuchen „Oh Harry ... es tut mir leid." Und mit diesen Worten war sie verschwunden. Alles ging so schnell, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam in welche Richtung sie gelaufen war.

Eine Kälte machte sich in ihm breit, die das Feuerwerk sofort löschte. Er fühlte nur noch das Prickeln auf seinen Lippen und eine Träne auf seinen Wangen. Hatte sie geweint?

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr, gerade eben noch schwebte er mit ihr auf Wolken und im gleichen Moment stürzte er ungebremst auf die Erde. Was hatte er falsch gemacht?

„Hey Harry, was ist passiert, war es so ein schlechter Kuss?"

„Was... ?" Harry war wieder mit aller Gewalt auf der Terrasse aufgeschlagen und es tat weh. „Sean lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

Harry drehte sich um und verließ das Hotel.

Völlig verstört und in Tränen aufgelöst kam Hermione in ihrem Zimmer an. „Was hab ich getan?" fragte sie sich immer und immer wieder. „Warum habe ich ihn nur geküsst? Nein, das darf nicht sein. Oh Merlin, wenn er das herausfindet wird er es mir nie verzeihen."

Schluchzend warf sie sich aufs Bett. Ihre Gedanke kreisten nur darum, dass Harry ihr nie verzeihen würde.

Dass der Kuss auch für sie unglaublich war, hatte sie in die hinterste Ecke ihres Gehirns und auf den tiefsten Grund ihres Herzens verbannt.

Sie durfte Harry nicht noch mehr verletzen.

Am besten sie reiste sofort ab. Sie sprang auf und suchte fast schon hysterisch ihre Klamotten im Zimmer zusammen.

Völlig außer Atem kam sie bei der Empfangshexe an.

„Ich reise ab, sofort."

„Natürlich, Miss Granger. Ich werde ihren Portschlüssel sofort hohlen."

Zwei Minuten später war sie verschwunden.

Seite 7 von 7


	9. Die Erkenntnis

_Hallo alle zusammen. Es geht weiter. Erst mal ein herzliches Danke Schön an alle Kommi Schreiber. Fühlt euch von mir geknuddelt. Es freut mich das ich euch überraschen konnte. Dieses Kap. ist etwas kurz geraten ich weiß, sorry. Aber ich hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem. Ein kleiner Kommi würde mich auch riesig freuen. Und an diejenigen die sich nicht als Kommischreiber outen wollen. Ich habe jetzt, nach einem kleinen Hinweis auch Anonyme Kommis zugelassen. So genug BlaBla los geht's. Und wie immer nur die Idee ist meins alles andere gehört JKR. Viel Spaß!_

Die Erkenntnis

* * *

Harry lief durch den Park des Hotels und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

Warum war sie so plötzlich verschwunden?

Hatte er irgendetwas falsch gemacht?

Hatte er sie vielleicht verletzt?

Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich auf eine Parkbank.

Dieser Kuss... er war einfach unglaublich gewesen. So einen Kuss hatte er noch nie erlebt und er glaubte, er würde auch nie wieder so einen Kuss erleben.

Eine Träne trat aus seinen Augen und ran seine Wange hinunter.

Wie hatte er sie nur gehen lassen können.

Er wusste, dass sie die Richtige für ihn war. Sie und keine andere.

Mit diesem Kuss hatte er es gespürt.

Und er wollte sie nicht kampflos aufgeben.

Entschlossen stand er auf und ging in Richtung Rezeption.

Die Empfangshexe begrüßte ihn fröhlich.

„Ahh Mr. Potter Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Titel. Es war ein sehr spannendes Spiel. Was kann ich führ sie tun?"

Harry war etwas verlegen „Ähm, ich weiß, eigentlich dürfen sie das nicht, aber ich brauche von ihnen eine Auskunft über einen Ihrer Gäste. Wären sie so freundlich und würden mir sagen, in welchen Zimmer Miss Sabrina Rogers wohnt?"

„Mr. Potter eigentlich haben sie Recht, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass in diesem Hotel keine Miss oder Mrs. Rogers wohnt."

„Nein, sind sie sich wirklich sicher? Ich habe aber ihren Zimmerschlüssel gesehen und er stammte eindeutig aus diesem Hotel. Ich konnte nur die Nummer nicht erkennen."

Harry errötete leicht. „Mr. Potter können Sie mir die Dame beschreiben, die Sie meinen, vielleicht kann ich Ihnen dann weiterhelfen."

Es war schon ziemlich offensichtlich, dass die Empfangshexe ihm helfen wollte, um an seine Angebetete zu kommen. Sie konnte die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen sehen.

Harry begann Sabrina (Hermione) zu beschreiben.

„Sie ist etwa 1.60m groß, schlank, hat dunkelrote lange glatte Haare, und grüne Augen." Die Empfangshexe wusste genau, wen er meinte, schließlich war diese Frau vor fünf Minuten abgereist.

Und sie konnte auch merken, wie ernst es Harry war, darum gab sie ihm die Auskunft die er wünschte.

„Ja, Mr. Potter diese Dame hat hier gewohnt. Sie heißt aber nicht Sabrina Rogers."

„Moment mal ...hat hier gewohnt?"

„Ja, Miss Granger ist vor fünf Minuten abgereist, sie war ziemlich verstört und wollte deswegen sofort zurück nach New York."

Harry brauchte eine Moment bis die Informationen zu Ihm durchgedrungen sind.

„Sie meinen Hermione Granger." „Ja Mr. Potter, die Dame heißt Miss Hermione Granger, kennen sie die Dame zufällig näher?"

Harrys Blick ging in die Ferne. Ja, das erklärte einiges.

Zum Beispiel die Vertrautheit, die er die ganze Zeit gespürt hatte und der Geruch. Ja, es war eindeutig Hermiones Geruch gewesen. Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein und es nicht früher bemerkt haben?

„Mr. Potter, ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?" Die Empfangshexe schnippte mit den Fingern vor Harrys Augen und langsam reagiert er.

„Was... oh ja ich kenne Hermione - dachte ich zumindest." fügte er noch leise hinzu. „Was sagten Sie, wohin sie wollte?"

„Sie wollte zurück nach Hause, zurück nach New York."

„Ich danke Ihnen für ihre Hilfe."

Jetzt war Harry völlig durcheinander. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wieso er Hermione nicht erkannt hatte. Dabei war es so offensichtlich.

Die Gedanken kreisten so sehr in seinem Kopf, dass ihm schwindelig wurde und er beschloss in sein Zimmer zu gehen, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können.

Harry lag immer noch wach als Sean nicht gerade leise ins Zimmer getorkelt kam.

Er wollte lieber weiter nachdenken deshalb stellte er sich schlafend.

Sean kicherte als er es nicht schaffte seine Hose auszuziehen (wie auch, er hatte ja noch die Schuhe an) und so beschloss er mit der Hose auf halb acht ins Bett zu fallen.

Ein ziemlich lautes Schnarchen sagte Harry das Sean eingeschlafen war.

Harry stand leise auf und zog sich wieder an.

Er verließ das Zimmer um sich noch einen Drink an der Bar zu gönnen. Mit einem Feuerwhiskey in der Hand setzte er sich in die hinterste Ecke der

Bar.

„Warum hat sie das getan, warum war sie hier ohne sich bei mir zu melden?

Warum hatte sie sein Lächeln erwidert, wenn sie ihn nicht sehen wollte? Warum, Warum, WARUM?" Tausende Warum's schwirrten in seinen Kopf herum. Aber das größte Warum war: Warum habe ich diesen Kuss so sehr genossen?

Die Erkenntnis durch zuckte in wie ein Blitzt.

„Ich bin in Hermione verliebt!"

Das erklärte einiges. Jetzt wusste er auch warum ihn Hermiones plötzliches verschwinden so sehr aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.

Immer noch in seinen Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht wie sich ein Mann seinem Tisch näherte.

Ein Räuspern riss in aus seiner Grübelei.

„Entschuldigen sie Mr. Potter, mein Name ist Grey, John Grey darf ich mich zu ihnen setzten? Ich hätte da ein Angebot für sie."

Mit einem nicken forderte Harry ihn auf sich zu setzten.

Etwa eine Stunde später ging Harry wieder auf sein Zimmer. Das Angebot von Mr. Grey war sehr verlockend und hatte ihn auf eine Idee gebracht.

Mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht legte er sich ins Bett, sein letzter Gedanke bevor er endlich einschlief war:

Bald Hermione, bald bist Du mein.


	10. Katzenjammer

_WOW, ich kann es einfach nicht Glauben. Das kürzeste Kapitel hat die meisten Kommis bekommen. Ich bin fast am überlegen alle Kapitel so kurz zu halten um mehr Kommis zu Kassieren. (War ein Scherz) Auf jeden Fall habe ich mich riesig gefreut. Ich hoffe das euch dieses Kapitel auch gefällt. _

_Wie immer an dieser Stelle nur die Idee ist meins fast alles andere gehört JKR._

_Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

**Katzenjammer**

Als Hermione wieder in New York angekommen war und die lästigen Einreiseformalitäten hinter sich gebracht hatte, apparierte sie sofort in ihre Wohnung.

Dort angekommen schmiss sie ihre Tasche in eine Ecke und verschwand im Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich auf Bett schmiss und hemmungslos ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich endlich in den Schlaf geweint hatte.

Ein sehr lautes und ungeduldiges Klopfen an der Tür riss Hermione aus dem Schlaf. Stöhnend schloss sie sofort wieder die Augen. 'Scheiße ist das hell!' Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen, ihre Augen taten weh und als sie die Erinnerung an gestern überflutete wurde ihr schlecht. 'Wie konnte das nur passieren?', dachte sie.

Das Klopfen wurde immer aufdringlicher „Hermione, ich weiß, daß du da bist, also mach gefälligst diese verdammte Tür auf!" Nathalie wartete schon ungeduldig auf Hermiones Bericht. „Geh weg..!" schaffte Hermione zu rufen, während sie mit ihrer Übelkeit kämpfte. „Wenn Du nicht sofort diese Tür öffnest, dann mach ich das."

Wie konnte Nathalie nur so grausam sein. Träge kämpfte Hermione sich aus dem Bett, um die Tür zu öffnen. Nathalie klopfte wieder, nur diesmal erwischte sie nicht die Tür. „Na end..." Nathalie verschlug es die Sprache, als sie Hermione sah.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis sie endlich wieder Worte fand. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert, bist Du überfallen worden oder so was?". Hermione drehte sich um und schlurfte wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Sie wollte eigentlich nur alleine sein. Alles schmerzte, aber der größte Schmerz war in ihrem Herzen.

Nathalie schloss endlich die Tür und folgte Hermione ins Schlafzimmer. „Hermione, antwortest Du mir auch oder muss ich raten, was passiert ist?" Hermione lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett und machte keine Anstalten zu antworten. Nathalie setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und rüttelte an Hermiones Schulter.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie noch einmal. Hermione war genervt. „ICH HABE ALLES ZERSTÖRT, DAS IST LOS!" schrie Hermione die Antwort Nathalie ins Gesicht. Schluchzend schmiss sich Hermione wieder aufs Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen.

Nathalie war von Hermiones Ausbruch ziemlich überrascht. „Was hast Du zerstört?" fragte sie Hermione nun leise. „Unsere Freundschaft!" brachte Hermione zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor. Nathalie hatte Schwierigkeiten sie zu verstehen. Tröstend strich sie Hermione über den Rücken. „Ach komm schon, so schlimm kann es gar nicht sein. Eine zwölfjährige Freundschaft wird nicht so leicht zerstört."

Nathalie wusste zwar immer noch nicht was passiert war, konnte sich aber denken das Hermiones Zustand nur etwas mit Harry zu tun haben konnte.

„Doch es ist so schlimm." Hermione schluchzte immer noch in ihr Kissen.

Jetzt reichte es. „Hermione sprich nicht in Rätseln, sag endlich was passiert ist."

Hermione sah Nathalie in die Augen und flüsterte leise „ich habe ihn geküsst." Wieder schmiss Hermione ihren Kopf ins Kissen. Jetzt war Nathalie sprachlos. Das erklärte natürlich warum Hermione so aufgelöst war, aber trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser eine Kuss ihre Freundschaft zerstören sollte.

„Wusste er, wer du bist?" fragte Nathalie. Hermione brachte nur noch ein Kopfschütteln zu Stande. Nathalie seufzte erleichtert auf. Dann war noch nicht alles verloren. „Hermione, wenn er nicht wusste wer Du bist, hast Du doch die Freundschaft nicht zerstört." „Ich werde ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen können!" weinte Hermione.

So, was zuviel ist, ist zuviel. „HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! JETZT REISS DICH ENDLICH ZUSAMMEN UND HÖR AUF ZU WEINEN."

Geschockt von Nathalies Ton hörte Hermione tatsächlich auf zu weinen und sah sie mit großen rot-grünen Augen an. „Du gehst jetzt erst mal ins Bad und steigst in die Badewanne. Ich mache uns einen Kaffee und dann reden wir ganz in Ruhe darüber." sagte Nathalie jetzt wieder in einem freundlichen Ton. Hermione hickste einmal, nickte dann aber. Schwerfällig erhob sie sich und ging in Richtung Bad.

Kopfschüttelnd ging Nathalie in die Küche, um Kaffee zu kochen.

Hermione war in den nächsten Tagen nicht dazu in der Lage, zur Arbeit zu gehen. Der kleine..., nennen wir es mal Zwischenfall mit Harry, hatte sie völlig aus der Bahn geworfen.

Sie hatte ihren Chefs erklärt, dass ein persönliches Problem sie zur Zeit so beeinflusste, dass sie sich nicht mehr genügend auf die Arbeit konzentrieren konnte und bot ihnen an zu kündigen. Mr. McKenzie und Mr. Duncan wollten davon aber nichts wissen und gaben ihr die Zeit, die sie brauchte, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Hermione beauftragte einen Makler in England damit, ihren Anteil an dem Haus zu verkaufen. Das schien aber ziemlich schwierig zu werden, denn bis jetzt hatte sich kein Käufer gefunden.

(Ich muß hier nicht erwähnen das Ron fast ausgeflippt ist, als er das mitbekommen hatte.)

Hermione sah einfach keine Chance mehr, dass sich das ganze noch mal einrenken würde. Sie hatte sich im Geiste schon von England verabschiedet. An eine Rückkehr war die nächsten hundert Jahre nicht mehr zu denken. Erst zwei Wochen später hatte sie sich in soweit beruhigt, dass sie wieder den ganzen Tag zur Arbeit gehen konnte.

* * *

Bei Harry war es was ganz anderes. Seine Stimmung war auf einem Höhepunkt, den sich keiner so recht erklären konnte.

Nach der Weltmeisterschaft ging es für die Mannschaft wieder zurück nach England, es dauerte aber noch ein paar Tage bis sie wieder nach Hause durften. Nach einer Kurzen Begrüßung durch Verwandte und Freunde am Internationalen Portschlüssel Ankunftspunkt, wurden die Spieler gleich zu einem Empfang ins Ministerium gebracht. Der Minister für Magie Rufus Scrimgeour wollte ein wenig von dem Glanz der Mannschaft, den der Sieg bei der WM gebracht hatte, für sich abzweigen.

Als Harry endlich wieder das Haus betrat, erwartete ihn auch schon ein großes Begrüßungskomitee. Ein riesiges Banner war im Wohnzimmer gespannt, auf dem Willkommen Zuhause Weltmeister stand. Er hatte nicht mal die Möglichkeit seine Tasche abzustellen, denn sofort wurde er unter seinen Freunden begraben. Alle waren gekommen, nur Hermione nicht. Mühsam löste er sich von allen und bahnte sich einen Weg durch seine Freunde. Molly drückte ihm ein Glas Champagner in die Hand und Arthur sprach eine Toast auf Harry aus.

Die Party, die folgte, war gigantisch und dauerte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Es wurde gelacht und getrunken. Harry kam nicht drum herum, jeden Spielzug genauestens zu beschreiben und alle hingen gebannt an seinen Lippen. Irgendwann, gegen vier Uhr in der Früh, schaffte er es endlich in seine Wohnung und in sein Bett. Erschöpft schlief er ein und schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Als er sich endlich aus dem Bett gequält hatte, ging er so wie er war nach unten in die Gemeinschaftsküche, in der Hoffnung noch etwas Essbares von der Party zu finden. Gedankenverloren stand er an der Küchenzeile und dachte über sein Vorhaben nach. Wie sollte er Ron das nur beichten?

Ein schweres Seufzen kam über seine Lippen, genau in dem Moment, als Ron verschlafen die Küche betrat. „Morgen." nuschelte er und griff sich eine Tasse Kaffee. Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und grüßte zurück. Einige Minuten herrschte ein angenehmes Schweigen in der Küche, bevor Harry sich zu Ron an den Tisch setzte. Er räusperte sich und Ron sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Harry was ist los? Du machst so ein ernstes Gesicht. Das steht einem Weltmeister nicht." fügte Ron grinsend hinzu. ‚Kurz und Schmerzlos' dachte sich Harry.

„Ron, ich werde für mindestens ein Jahr weggehen." So jetzt war es raus. Er hatte Ron nicht angesehen - nicht ansehen können - als er das sagte. Erst ein Geräusch von zerbrechendem Porzellan und des Fluchen von Ron brachte ihn dazu, aufzusehen. Unwillkürlich musste er lachen. Das sah aber auch zu witzig aus, wie Ron versuchte der heißen Kaffeeflut, die sich auf dem Tisch ausbreitete, Herr zu werden.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Harry.", knurrte Ron. „Doch ist es." meinte der nur und kicherte weiter. Als Ron dem Kaffee endlich Einhalt geboten hatte und Harry sich wieder beruhigt hatte, setzte sich Ron mit einer frischen Tasse zurück zu Harry und sah ihn ernst an. „Du meinst es ernst, oder?" fragte er ihn. Harry nickte. „Warum?" Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bevor er sich überlegte, wie er es am Besten erklären konnte.

„Ich habe während der WM jemanden kennen gelernt." setzte er an: „Und ich glaube ich habe mich ernsthaft in sie verliebt." Ron senkte seinen Kopf und sah in seine Kaffeetasse, die er in seinen Händen drehte. „Und wohin gehst Du?" Harry schluckte. ‚Scheiße war das schwer.' dachte er, setzte aber seine Erklärung fort.

„Sie wohnt in New York und wie es der Zufall so will, habe ich am Abend unseres Sieges ein Angebot der New York Ravens erhalten. Du weißt, dass mein Vertrag hier ausläuft und das Angebot war wirklich gut. Ich möchte die Chance nutzten, um sie besser kennen zu lernen. Eigentlich geht der Vertrag über drei Jahre...". Weiter kam er nicht. „Drei Jahre!" krächzte Ron entsetzt und starrte ihn an. „Ron hör doch erst mal zu. Ja, der Vertrag geht über drei Jahre, aber es gibt eine Option, die mich früher aus dem Vertrag lässt. Ich bin also nicht so fest gebunden. Und wer weiß, vielleicht klappt es mit Sabrina gar nicht. Dann bin ich früher wieder hier, als Du glaubst." Harry versuchte Ron anzulächeln. Bei dem Versuch blieb es aber auch.

Er wollte seinen besten Freund nicht anlügen. Aber wenn er Hermione für sich gewinnen wollte, musste er da durch. Ron hatte Mühe, seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Wann gehst Du?" schaffte er noch zu fragen. „Der Spielerscout John Grey sucht mir zur Zeit eine Wohnung in New York. Sobald er was Passendes gefunden hat, werde ich gehen. Er meint das er etwa noch eine Woche braucht." Ron nickte nur betroffen, erhob sich und machte sich daran die Küche zu verlassen. In der Tür blieb er stehen und sagte, ohne sich umzudrehen: „Ich hoffe, wenigstens Du wirst glücklich Harry." Seine Stimme war voller Trauer. Er ließ Harry allein in der Küche zurück.


End file.
